


While the Gods Sleep

by MelodramaticCoffeeAddict



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parallel Universes, Tags will be added with time, magical island, messing with history, post-wano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticCoffeeAddict/pseuds/MelodramaticCoffeeAddict
Summary: It seems to be an unavoidable consequence of sailing with Luffy; the Strawhat crew is bound to find the strangest things the New World has to offer. By some stroke of luck - and not the good kind - the crew finds themselves stranded in the middle of a dangerous sea, on an uncharted island. Between some damage to Sunny and a strange tide, they know they won't be getting off the island anytime soon. And, just when they think things can't get any stranger, the Luffy that goes rocketing off into the trees isn't the Luffy that comes bounding back.





	1. Darkness Tells No Tales

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bugging me for months, so I finally sat down to write it. Please be prepared for some OOC moments and all of the crazy ideas that go on in my head. Questions and critics are always welcome.

“There’s no sun.”

Somehow, it’s not all that surprising that Usopp is the one to state the obvious. The rest of the crew arrive to breakfast with confused eyebrows and worried eyebrows, but no one says anything. Just tuck into the silent meal by lamplight. Attempts at conversation are few and far between. Simple morning greetings. Thanks to Sanji for breakfast. But no real, steady conversation. No one’s quite sure what to say.

Until Usopp sits at the table. Looks around at all of them. And speaks.

“So we’ve noticed,” Sanji replies, setting a plate down in front of him.

“Are we just not going to talk about it?” the sniper asks, looking between all of them. 

“Well,” Nami replies. “There’s nothing we can do about it, Usopp.”

“Is there a storm coming?” 

Nami shakes her head. “No. The sea is clear for miles.”

“So the sun just disappeared?”

“It’s the New World, Usopp,” Zoro sighs. “No use trying to explain it away.”

A murmur of agreement goes around the crew, apart from Luffy who’s stuffing food into his mouth. Most of the others make half hearted attempts to fend the captain off, apart from Zoro, who drives his fork into Luffy’s hand when it gets too close to his plate.

“Stop that,” the swordsman orders.

“Ow!” Luffy’s hand snaps back to his chest. “That’s not nice, Zoro!”

“Luffy,” Usopp whines. “Don’t you think we should be concerned with this?”

The rubber man glances over to his sniper, head cocked to the side. “With what?”

“There’s no storm coming but no sun. Its pitch black outside. And no one seems to have any idea why.”

“Actually,” Robin pipes up, hands folded under her chin as she looks around the table. “I may have read a few encounters similar to the one we are currently experiencing. I came across several strange tales of the New World in our time apart.”

All eyes turn to the archaeologist, whose gaze in on Luffy. The captain swallows the food he managed to steal from Usopp’s plate and nods at her. 

“There’s a legend of a sea in the New World. The Atheos Sea. The sea that God cannot touch,” Robin pauses, eyes roaming around the table to gage everyone’s reactions to her words. “Some sailors report that the sun comes here to die. Others report that the storms were are more unpredictable than that of the Grand Line itself. Strange things happen in the Atheos Sea. Stranger than most care to admit. Some will see their dead loved ones. Others will meet people with tales of events that never happened. I’ve even found the tale of a group of Marines who claim to have met themselves when lost in the sea.”

Silence echoes around the table all eyes still on Robin.

“I get it!” Luffy cries, breaking the quiet with a wide grin as he swallows more meat. “It’s a Mystery Sea!”

Robin giggles and the rest of the crew groan.

“Do you really think that’s where we are, Robin?” Chopper asks, big brown eyes staring up at her. “In a sea where anything can happen.”

“Well, we were on the Grand Line,” Nami offers. “Strange things happen there all the time.”

“But like this?” Franky wonders. “Meeting ourselves? No sun?”

“Did your account tell how the Marines got out of the strange sea, Robin-chan?” Sanji asks, the plate in front of him all but forgotten.

She shakes her head. “I’m afraid not. Apparently, they were stranded on an island in the middle of the Atheos Sea, where they met themselves. Though, there were several remarkable differences. For the most part, their stories would match up, but certain elements, certain situations are different. That or they never happened. Though, the Marines didn’t escape the island. According to the account I read, everything was taken from a ship’s log that was found among the wreckage of their ship. Found three years after the crew went missing.”

“M-m-missing?” Usopp stutters.

“The crew never returned, Robin-san?” Brook asks.

“Not to my knowledge. Or the knowledge of anyone else.”

“Has anyone ever returned?” Nami asks, voice shaking slightly. 

“A few rare survivors manage to float back into the New World, most floating on the wreckage of the vessels that they rode into the strange sea.”

The navigator spins to face their captain. “Luffy, we should turn around and head back the way we came.”

Luffy blinks at her, cheeks expanded out with the food stuffed to the brim. “Why?”

Zoro grimaces as bits of the half eaten food spill onto his plate and Sanji kicks the captain under the table, growling about table manners.

“Haven’t you listened to anything Robin said?” Usopp demands.

“It sounds like an adventure!”

“An adventure that will end with us dead!” 

“I don’t want to die!” Chopper wails.

Luffy laughs. “Silly Chopper, no one’s dying. Sunny will take care of us.”

“Mugiwara right,” Franky pipes up. “Sunny can carry us anywhere. No problem.”

“I’m sure that’s what those Marines said about their ship,” Usopp cries.

“Are you questioning my shipwright skills, Nose-bro?”

“Oi, shut up,” Zoro orders. “If Sencho says we’re going, we’re going.”

“But Luuuuffy.” 

The whines begin immediately, overlapping protests and demands of another plan. All of which are cut off when thunder shakes the ship and several dishes crash to the floor. The crew stills, staring around at each other in confusion before eyeing Nami.

“I thought you said there wasn’t a storm for miles,” Zoro hisses.

Before she can open her mouth to protest, the ship tilts. Sanji grabs Nami, cradling the navigator as the entire crew falls toward Sunny’s wall as waves turn the ship to its side. Acting fast, Franky does the same for Robin and Zoro manages to catch Chopper, protecting the young doctor from the fall and the barrage of eating utensils that follow. Luffy, to the captain’s glee, manages to catch most of the food, quickly shoveling it into his mouth.

Within seconds, the ship tilts the other way and the crew manage to get their footing again.

“What are you all standing around for?” Nami shrieks. “Get to your places. Go. Go!”

“Nami,” Robin’s calm voice freezes everyone again. “I’m not sure that would be wise.” 

Stunned, the navigator turns back to her. “Wh-what?”

“This sea cannot be tamed. It does what it wants and it does to others what it wants to do. I think it might be wise if we stay indoors and allow the storm to take us where it pleases.”

Nami stares at her, mouth agape. “You’re - you’re telling me you think the storm wants to take us somewhere?”

Robin nods, hands sprouting from the floor as the ship tilts again, steadying the crew. “By all accounts, this sea moves of its own accord. All attempts to fight or go against it end in failures.” 

“So we just wait the storm out?”

“Yes.”

“Yosh!” Luffy cheers, glancing at Sanji as the ship straightens out. “More meat!”

“You just ate,” Sanji snaps.

“Now is not the time for food!” Usopp cries.

“Why not?” Luffy asks. “We’ve got nothing else to do.”

The Sunny amusement ride lasts longer than they had hoped. Chopper remains on Zoro’s lap, clinging to the older pirate. Usopp, after the second or third time they tip, does the same, much to Zoro’s obvious annoyance. Nami clings to Sanji, much to the cook’s delight, while Robin goes about trying to catch everyone before they hit the wall - particularly Brook, who’s afraid of smashing to pieces - and Luffy rolls around with gleeful yips of excitement.

Finally, after what must have been hours of being trapped in the gallery, the sea calms and the Sunny stays in one position. After a hesitant okay from Robin and Nami, Luffy bursts onto the deck, jumping and yipping in excitement about the new mystery sea.

Usopp groans, letting his head fall onto the table. “Are we really going to do this?” 

“Do what, Usopp-san?”

“Travel deeper into this insane sea.”

“We don’t exactly have much of a choice now,” Nami whines.

“Or at all,” Sanji pipes up. “Robin-chan said we can’t get out of here.”

“We could have at least tried.”

“I don’t think that would have been in our best interest,” Robin pipes up. “Our best chance at surviving, according to those who managed to survive, is to go with the ocean’s current.”

“We’re here now,” Zoro snaps before anyone else can speak up. “There’s no sense in whining about it. We just have to see what happens next.”

“As much as I hate to agree with the marimo,” Sanji says, lighting a new cigarette. “He’s right.”

“Don’t agree with me, cook,” Zoro scoffs. “It makes me uncomfortable.”

“Oi, listen here, you shitty marimo.” 

“You wanna fight, cook?”

“Stop it!” Nami snarls. “We have enough to worry about without you two morons arguing.”

“Sorry, Nami-san.” 

Zoro simply huffs, settling back in his seat. 

“Robin-san.” Brook turns to the archeologist. “Does the sun ever reemerge in any of the tales you’ve read?”

“In the tale of the Marines.” Robin nods. “After they found their way to the island and met themselves, the next day, the moon was replaced by the sun instead of pure darkness.”

“Isn’t that the one where they didn’t make it back?” Chopper asks in a small voice. 

“In most of the stories they don’t make it back,” Usopp mumbles.

Chopper presses himself closer to Zoro, one small hoof digging into the swordsman’s shirt. Zoro shoots Usopp are sharp glare and the sniper clamps his mouth shut.

“For right now, I think it’s just best if we hope we don’t happen upon the island,” Robin says smoothly. “As long as we keep our heads, we should float out of the Atheos Sea just fine. Sunny is made of Adams’ Wood. I don’t foresee us sinking anytime soon. Do you, Franky?”

“Of course not. Sunny is suuuper strong. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Robin nods as though it makes her case.

“So,” Nami summarizes, “In short, as long as we don’t go on that island, we’ll have a better chance of making it out alright.”

“Ooooooi!” Luffy’s voice echoes through the still open door. “Minna!” 

The crew push their way out onto the deck, staring out at their captain. Luffy sits on the Sunny’s head, bouncing in excitement. He glances back at them, shape illuminated by the light spilling out from the gallery, and points directly in front of them. In the distance, illuminated by a solitary, strange dim glow from above is a lone island.

“A mystery island!” the captain cheers.

“Luffy,” Nami starts.

“We’re going to explore.” 

“Luffy,” Usopp says. “Didn’t you hear what Robin said earlier? That’s a terrible idea.”

The captain laughs. “Don’t be silly Usopp! It’ll be an adventure.”

“But, but, but,” the sniper stutters.

Nami sighs and shakes her head. A number of eye rolls go around the crew. By now, its a fact of the matter that arguing with the captain is pointless.

“Does anyone else wish we’d kept Tora-o around?” Usopp mumbles.

Though Law had never had much more luck talking Luffy out of terrible decisions than the rest of them, their captain seemed oddly accustomed to actually listening to the older man’s opinion. At least more than he listened to anyone on his own crew.

“No,” Zoro growls, moving to the stairs and down to his napping spot. “Wake me when we get there.”

Usopp blinks after him before looking around at the sniggering crew. “What? What did I say?”

Nami shakes her head again. “Everyone just get in positions for docking. Apparently, we’re heading for the Mysterious Island.”

* * *

_ “This was a terrible idea!” Nami cries, arms wrapped tightly around Sanji’s neck. _

_ “It was your idea!” Zoro shouts back over the whipping winds, one arm wrapped around Sunny’s rails, the other holding Chopper close to him. _

_ “Yes, well, sometimes I have those. You’re supposed to tell me when they’re dumb.” _

_ “I did!” _

_ “Shishishishi.” Luffy’s laugh echoes in Zoro’s ear as he clings to the swordsman from behind. “Zoro’s worried.”  _

_ “Of course I’m worried. We’re in the Sea of Choices. And this was a bad choice!” _

_ “Cool it, Zoro,” Sanji pulls Nami a little closer, wincing at the freezing rain that pours down on them. “Robin said this might happen when we got closer to the island. Luffy, don’t put your arm there. If you tear his stitches, Chopper’s going to kill you.” _

_ “Luffy!” Chopper twists in Zoro’s grip. _

_ “Oi, stop it. I am fine.” Zoro snaps. “Will everyone please focus on the task at hand?” _

_ “If you start bleeding to death, that will be the task at hand,” Usopp pipes in. _

_ “I didn’t ask you, Usopp.” _

_ “If we could all please calm down.” How Robin manages to raise her voice and still sound perfectly calm, no one will ever understand. “We’re almost there.” _

_ Sunny tips and everyone clings tighter, trying to keep themselves from fall into the unforgiving waters. _

_ “Once we get to the island, everything will be fine,” Robin tells them. _

_ “Are you sure?” Chopper asks, twisting again to look at the archeologist.  _

_ She nods, pushing some wet hair from her face while Franky holds her close. “According to the reports, the only people who manage to leave this sea alive are those who landed on the Island of Choices.” _

_ “Yosh!” Luffy cheers, adjusting his grip so he can hold his swordsman by the shoulders instead of the abdomen. “To the Mysterious Island!” _


	2. Chapter 2: Landfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finally make it to the mysterious island, losing their captain along the way. And they aren't the only ones.

**** Fog rolls in quickly. So thick that it’s nearly impossible to see the dark island in front of him. Even the strange glow of mysterious light does nothing to help them see whatever waits for them. Most of the crew stand near the mast, looking around nervously, while Zoro naps against the rail closest to Sunny’s figurehead. The figurehead that Luffy sits on while looking around excitedly, grin on his face.

“Can anyone see anything?” Usopp asks.

The crew shake their heads.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” 

“We’re sailing with Luffy,” Nami mumbles. “Everything is dangerous.”

“Look!” Luffy cries, leaping to his feet. “A dock!”

The rest of the crew rushes up the stairs, crowding in around a still sleeping Zoro to squint through the thick layer of fog. Sure enough, inch by inch, a dock like shape begins to come into view. Sanji glances down at the sleeping swordsman by his leg, nudging him with his foot. Zoro peeks his eye open to look up at the cook, who nods toward the island.

Zoro gives him a nod in return before closing his eye again. 

“Oh, oh, there’s a forest too,” Luffy cheers.

Zoro’s eye pops back open and he scrambles up to lunge for the captain. “Oi, Luffy!”

The swordsman isn’t quite fast enough. Luffy rockets onto the island and into the trees before Zoro can get a good hold on him. A round of colorful swearing erupts from the first mate, who barely catches himself before his momentum throws him overboard. 

“Luffy!” Nami shrieks. “Get back here!”

But the captain is long gone, hidden by fog and trees and god only knows what other obstacles. 

“Of all the idiots to follow,” Zoro growls. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“Let’s dock,” Nami sighs. “We can chase after him once we’ve gotten ourselves sorted out.”

“Is that really a good idea?” Usopp asks. “Robin said everyone who landed on this island died.”

“Technically,” Robin says. “I said they went missing and never returned. We don’t know that they died.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better!”

“I can’t help but agree with Usopp-san,” Brook pipes in. “Is this really such a wise idea?”

“Well, now that our shitty captain’s on the island, we don’t have much of a choice, do we?” Sanji blows smoke into the fog, watching the small whisps disappear without a trace.

They dock without much of a hassle. Somehow, it’s not surprising that things go faster and smoother without Luffy around to try and wrangle in. It’s also not surprising that the crew don’t find much to worry about. Luffy is Luffy. And no one beats Luffy.

Though, Usopp, Nami and Chopper find plenty to worry about. Every small rustle of leaves has one of them clinging to Zoro’s leg, leaving the swordsman to growl curses and try to shake them off as he continues with his own job.

“We should split up,” Zoro says, successfully prying Chopper from his leg.

The small doctor is on his shoulder, clinging to his head in second. Biting back another round of curses, Zoro moves the doctor’s small arm upwards, out of his line of vision in time to see Nami nod her agreement.

“Someone needs to stay and watch the ship,” she says. “The rest of us should probably head out to find our moron of a captain.”

“I’ll stay,” Franky offers immediately. “It’ll give me time check Sunny over and make sure the storm didn’t do any damage.”

“I’ll stay with him,” Usopp offers.

“What?” Nami shrieks. “No, I don’t want to go wandering around some creepy forest on some mysterious island. I’ll stay. You go.”

“Why should you get to stay?” Usopp demands. “I have I-Can’t-Go-Into-The-Forest-Or-I’ll-Die-itis.”

Nami scowls. “I haven’t heard you use that excuse since before Dressrosa.”

“He used it on Wano,” Zoro mumbles. 

The sniper rounds on him. “For good reason! I almost died.”

“ _ I _ almost died,” the swordsman corrects. “You were fine.”

“I broke four ribs!” 

Zoro rolls his eyes again. 

Robin giggles. “Why don’t we draw straws?” she offers. “The short straw can stay with Franky. The rest of us go.”

“Sounds fair to me.” Nami nods.

Which is the exact opposite of what Nami is whining five minutes later when Chopper is waving from the deck of the Sunny with Franky. Zoro happily lets her scamper off with Usopp and the cook, still bemoaning having to search the island while he, Brook and Robin head in the opposite direction.

“Remember not to let the marimo off by himself!” Sanji yells after them. “The last thing we need is to be looking for  _ two _ lost morons.”

Zoro throws the middle finger up, but otherwise chooses to ignore the remark. It’s obvious from the moment they enter the treeline that breaking through the thick layers of trees isn’t going to be easy. Despite the dock, there seems to be no man made paths to lead them through the dense tangle of roots and low hanging branches. Not so much as an animal’s running trail has pounded down the tall grass.

“Is it wise to split up like this?” Brook asks as Zoro leads them through the brush. “Perhaps we should have stuck together.”

“There’s no telling where Luffy’s gotten off to,” Zoro tells him. “It’ll be faster this way.”

“Unless we get lost in the thick trees,” the skeleton protests.

The first mate glances back at him and raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t think he’s wrong, Zoro,” Robin offers. “Perhaps we should find some way to mark our trail.”

Zoro sighs and pulls one of his katana lose, slashing a ‘z’ into the nearest tree’s bark. “There. Let’s keep moving.”

* * *

_ “I’m killing him,” Sanji snaps. “I’m killing that brain dead moron as soon as I get my hands on him.” _

_ From across the deck, Zoro glances up at the cook as Chopper redresses the wound over his torso. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised. It’s Luffy. Of course he’s going to fly off the second he gets the chance.” _

_ The cook glares at him. “Because I thought after all the shit with Kaido, our beloved captain would be less of an idiot.” _

_ Zoro snorts. “You said the same thing after we left Dressrosa.” _

_ “I can dream, can’t I?” _

_ “Sanji,” Nami sighs. “Breathe and pull a straw. We need to decide who’s staying with Franky.” _

_ The cook blinks down at the three remaining straws in the redhead’s hand and then glances around at the rest of the crew. “You can’t be serious,” he says before motioning to the bleeding swordsman across from him. “Zoro’s staying.” _

_ “Zoro is  _ not _ staying!” The swordsman wiggles up further to glare at the cook. _

_ “Actually.” Chopper’s ears are flat against his head as he speaks. “I think Sanji’s right, Zoro. This burn is still very raw and your lungs are-” _

_ “Fine. My lungs are fine.” _

_ Nami sighs and thrusts a hand out towards Sanji. “It’s not going to work, Sanji. We can fight with him all day, but it’s not going to work.” _

_ Rolling his eyes, the cook reaches out and pulls one of the straws loose. A long one. The navigator nods at him before moving back across the deck to hold out the straw for Zoro. He glares up at her, jaw set. _

_ “I’m going with you.” _

_ “Zoro,” Nami sighs. “It’s fair this way.” _

_ “Usopp wants to stay, let him stay,” Zoro snaps. “I’m going.” _

_ “I’m okay with that,” Usopp mumbles. _

_ “Stop,” Nami orders. _

_ “First mate,” Zoro says, voice firm and leaving no room for argument. _

_ Nami spins back to him. “Did you - Did you just pull rank on me?”  _

_ His nose crinkles in a challenging smirk. “I’m going with you.” _

* * *

“I’m killing him,” Sanji snaps, pushing his way through the thick brush. “When I get my hands on that shitty captain, I’m killing him.”

Nami sighs. “We have no one to blame but ourselves, Sanji-kun.”

A branch snaps off to their right and the group freezes. Usopp and Nami leap behind Sanji, peeking out from behind him as they wait. 

“Oi,” Sanji calls. “Luffy, that you?”

Nothing appears and no more branches snap. Carefully, the Strawhat cook inches a little closer, bringing the navigator and sniper with him. He doesn’t dare curse his luck out loud. He’s more than alright with having Nami-san’s wonderful existence draped across him. The cowardly sniper, on the other hand, he should have sent with the shitty swordsman. 

No more noises erupt from the forest and Luffy doesn’t appear. Sanji leads them onward, conscious of the two sticking close behind him. Every once in a while, he can feel one of their hands brush his suit jacket, as though to make sure he doesn’t disappear on them. 

“Was splitting up really the best idea?” Usopp mumbles after a few more minutes of quietly crashing through the forest. “With everything Robin said earlier, should we have really split up?”

“What else should we do?” Sanji asks. “Hope that Luffy finds his way back?”

“It’s possible!”

Both Sanji and Nami scoff.

“Luffy will find his way back safely when Zoro learns right from left,” Nami sighs. She falls quiet for a minute as well. “Do you think we might really meet ourselves on this island?” 

Sanji pauses long enough to light another cigarette. “Anything’s possible in the new world.” He glances around at the still thickening trees. “We should go back, before  _ we _ get lost.”

Nami nods. “You’re right. The trees are only getting thicker. And if we get lost, Zoro will never let us hear the end of it.”

“We’re going back to Sunny?” Usopp asks, relief pouring from his words.

Sanji sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah. For now. With any luck we’ll make a better plan and we can start fresh after some rest.”

* * *

“Perhaps we should turn back,” Robin suggests.

They’ve been walking for well over an hour. Sweat is pouring off all of them. Zoro shed the upper part of his kimono but it does little to keep the glimmering sweat from gathering all over his body. Robin’s hair is damped with her own sweat. No matter how many times she tries to wipe the sweat away, it comes back tenfold.

Ahead of her, the swordsman pauses and glances back, his eyebrow raised high on his forehead. Robin stops as well, feeling Brook follow their example behind him. She gestures towards the treeline around them, more and more leaves blocking out the strangely lit sky with ever step.

“The forest is only getting thicker. It’s likely the others have turned back as well. We should all regroup at the Sunny and come up with another plan.”

Zoro lets out a long breath rolling his shoulders and looking around. He doesn’t want to turn back. This island could be dangerous and, he knows he shouldn’t worry about Luffy - because its Luffy damn it -, but he’s worried about Luffy. Not that he’ll admit that outloud. The captain is more than capable for handling himself. Zoro hasn’t had to save him in years. Yet, a deep suspicion in his gut tells him  _ something _ is off about this island. Something other than all the things Robin listened earlier. 

“Zoro-san,” Brook calls gently. “I believe Robin-san is quite correct. Perhaps the others have found Luffy-san already.”

Just when Zoro is about to turn around and agree to head back, he feels it. The shift in the air. Rare, penetrating power that brings relief and comfort to every fiber of his being. Air shifting as though trying to get out of the way for a king. For  _ the _ king.

“Zooorrrrrrroooooooo!” 

Luffy’s long wail breaks the quiet around them. A grin spreads over Zoro’s face as he follows the sound and turns to his blind side. Two rubber hands shoot from the forest and grip onto Zoro’s shoulders. Seconds later, Luffy’s body follows the arms, colliding with Zoro. rubbery legs wrap around Zoro’s waist and Luffy laughs wildly in his ear.

“I found Zoro!” Luffy cheers.

Before Zoro can comment on the odd behavior - Luffy throwing himself into Luffy isn’t all that unusual, but holding on like this, clinging to his swordsman is fair more on the strange side - the captain begins planting sloppy kissing all over his face. His entire body goes rigid and he can sense Robin and Brook staring at them in shock. 

“Lu-Luffy,” Zoro stutters out, tense and unsure of what to do.

The captain laughs again, pulling away to grin at his first mate. Within seconds, the grin disappears and the captain leaps back with a snarl.

“You’re not Zoro.”

And this isn’t Luffy, Zoro realizes instantly. It is Luffy, it’s his face, his voice. His presence. But his chest is free of a large ‘x’ scar. Smaller scars litter his body, scars that Zoro knows Luffy doesn’t have. And yet, here is Luffy, with these scars.

“Who are you?” the enraged captain demands. “Where’s my Zoro?”

* * *

_ “Zooorrrrrrroooooooo!” _

_ The long cry brings a smile to Zoro’s face and he turns to catch Luffy as the captain launches toward him, burying his nose in Luffy’s collarbone. Only an hour of searching. Definitely a new record. One that Zoro doubts they’ll ever be able to break. But he’s not going to complain about that now. _

_ “Oi, Zoro.” Luffy wiggles in his grip. “Let go.” _

_ He complies, allowing the young captain to fall onto his feet and look up at Zoro with a grin. A grin that quickly disappears as the two of them lock eyes. Luffy eyes widen and he jumps back, away from Zoro with a defensive growl.  _

_ “You’re not Zoro.” _

_ And this isn’t Luffy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys :) See you next Wednesday!


	3. And Then There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and the Strawhats find some similarities. And some difference in their worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big apology for being late. I ended up with a serious case of the flu. But I'm all better and ready to get back on track!

Zoro pulls Shusui from its scabbard, holding the blade in front of him while not-Luffy crouches low, fist on the ground as though readying himself for Gear Second. No one moves, all frozen while first mate and not-Luffy glare at each other.

“Where are my nakama?” not-Luffy snarls, with a wrath Zoro’s never heard in his captain’s voice. “Who are you?”

“Could ask you the same,” Zoro says evenly. 

His hands don’t shake, but he can feel the unease overtaking his body. What kind of game is this? Are Robin’s tales true? Could this be Luffy, just another version. The other-captain’s eyes search already Zoro, taking in Robin and Brook standing behind him.

“Luffy.” Robin’s voice is even and she inches forward to stand at Zoro’s side. “Did I tell you the story of this sea?”

Dark eyes turn to Robin, moving all over her before finally focusing on her eyes. “Robin said weird things happen here. She said Marines met themselves and then the sun rose.” The captain’s eyes moved back to Zoro. “But our sun didn’t rise.”

“Because it didn’t rise for the Marines until the next day,” Robin says smoothly. “Let’s not do anything rash.”

Luffy looks at her again. His body begins to relax, eyes saddening as he looks around at them and realization dawns. “You lost your nakama too?”

“Our captain.” Robin nods. “I suspect you have a similar problem.”

A sheepish smile pulls at the captain’s rubbery lips. “Hai. Hai. Zoro’s going to yell at me when I find him.” His gaze moves to Zoro, still with Shusui drawn. “Zoro’s going to stab me?”

_ Put that away unless you’re going to do something with it. It’s not for threatening people, _ Luffy’s telling him. It’s unnerving that Zoro can read between the lines, hear the actual words being said. But it can mean only one thing. 

He slides the sword back into its scabbard and earning a smile from the other captain. With the two at east again, Luffy turns to look at Robin and Brook, looking them over too.

“You all look funny,” the Captain tells them. “Well, not Brook. Brook looks like Brook.” He looks back at Zoro, frowning. “Zoro hurt his eye.”

Zoro frowns back because it’s not a statement, but a question. A question that his Luffy had never asked. And a question this Luffy isn’t expecting an answer for.  _ What happened to your eye, Zoro? _

Luffy’s gaze goes back to Robin. “And Robin has her hair down all funny. Do the rest of your nakama look funny?”

Robin giggles. “I suppose that depends on what you mean by funny, Captain.”

“You know, funny.”

_ Different. How different does your crew look from mine? _

“You trust us?” Zoro asks him, eyes locked on the rubber man still standing before him. “Just like that?”

“Of course.” Luffy looks back at him with a wide smile. “I know what Zoro feels like. You’re not  _ my _ Zoro, but you’re Zoro. And you know I’m Luffy!” 

And he does. Zoro knows without a doubt that this is Luffy. Even if his appearance is different, Zoro can feel the presence, the comfort that just being near this man brings. This is Monkey D. Luffy, without a doubt. The future king of the pirates.

Brook and Robin are looking at him, Zoro realizes, waiting for his confirmation. Even if they suspect that this Luffy is safe to be around, they want Zoro to tell them it’s so. Luffy waits for him too, blinking at him calmly and without fear. All waiting for him to make his decision. 

“We should head back,” Zoro says, glancing back at Robin. “Regroup and then,” he turns his attention back to Luffy, “we’ll find our nakama.”

Luffy beams at him. “Yosh! Oi, oi, you have a Sanji too, right? I’m starving!”

* * *

_ Shusui is free from it scabbard in seconds. The smell of burning fabric fills the air as Sanji steps up beside Zoro, both ready to fight if the situation calls for it. Luffy - if this is Luffy - stares back at them, strangely calculating eyes going over each of the nakama standing behind the boys. _

_ “Oh, honestly,” Nami huffs, tugging on Sanji’s jacket sleeve before either of them boys can do anything stupid. “Don’t you idiots remember what Robin said about this island?” _

_ The other Luffy blinks at them, straightening out before he lets out a laugh. “Marines met themselves!” he cheers. “That’s what my Robin said. So that means that you’re my other nakama. Suge!” Dark brown eyes focus on Sanji. “Sanji! Meat!” _

* * *

No one seems to know what to say about the other Luffy that comes bounding back to Sunny behind Zoro’s group, grinning and rambling about how cool this is. Grinning like a madman, the captain bounces up to Sanji with demands for meat and pirate lunches. Because how are they supposed to find all of their nakama on an empty stomach.

It seems that Luffy is Luffy, no matter where he comes from.

The silence continues well into their dinner, the crew all stuck in their own heads as Luffy crams as much food as he can muster into his mouth. 

Zoro sits directly next to the captain, his eyes locked on the other Luffy. His actions are disturbingly Luffy like, yet his actions and the forest had been disturbingly un-Luffy like. The way he’d clung to Zoro,  _ kissed _ Zoro, indirectly asked about Zoro’s scar. Things his Luffy would never do.

Sanji stares at Zoro across the table, silently trying to catch the shitty swordsman’s eye and ask what the hell is going on. Well, he knows what’s going on. Robin told them anything was possible in this sea. Had warned them they might meet themselves when landing on  _ this _ island. But he needs more. He needs to know that this is a good idea. That this Luffy will be able to help them find their captain.

The rest of their crew pick at their food quietly, occasionally glancing up at the captain stuffing his face with food. Strangely, limbs aren’t flying toward their plates in a vain attempt to steal some extra meat. Only Zoro is stuck trying to fend off the other captain’s rubbery hands. Though, the swordsman is considerably less violent than he normally is about the whole thing, simply swatting Luffy’s hand away. 

Eventually, when his plate is empty, Luffy drops onto the table with a moan. “Zoooorrrrrroooooo!”

The swordsman blinks over at him. “Eh?”

Luffy turns his head to look up at him, lip pouted out. “I’m hungry.” 

“You just ate half the table!”

Still pouting, the rubber man sighs and sits back up. He looks over at Sanji. “More meat?”

“No!” 

“Stiiiingy!” Luffy laughs. “Just like my Sanji! But my Zoro shares with me.” He shoots Zoro a look of disappointment.

“No way in hell,” Zoro hisses, shoving another fork full into his mouth. 

Another moan and Luffy throws his head back. Robin giggles. Usopp glances around the table as the rest of the crew exchange small smiles.

“Are we sure this isn’t our Luffy?” the sniper mumbles, almost to himself.

“Alright,” Nami says. “Alright. We should make a plan.” She turns her gaze to the other captain, looking up at her though he’s dropped his head onto the table again. “The quickest way to find your nakama is to follow your path back to them.”

“But I don’t know how.” 

“Why don’t you tell us how you got here, Luffy?” Robin suggests. “Maybe we can retrace your steps.”

The captain sighs, as though recounting the tale is the most inconvenient thing he could be asked to do. “Well, I woke up this morning and there was no sun. Robin said we were in this weird sea and that crazy things happen. Which is great, right? A new adventure! So we headed for the Mystery Island, but then it started to storm and Sunny got damaged. Sanji said we had to look for food when we got to the Mystery Island but I wanted to explore! So I went to explore. But the trees were  _ really _ think and I got all turned around.”

“So you don’t know where your crew docked?” Nami asks. 

Luffy shakes his head. “There are no docks. Franky said we’d weigh anchor and take Mini Merry in.”

“And you shot off into the forest before they even dropped the anchor,” Zoro sighs.

“Shishishi! Zoro knows me.”

“Sencho,” Robin sighs. “When you landed on the island, did you land in the trees?” 

He shakes his head. “No, there was a beach.”

“So if we walk along the edge of the island, we should find where your Sunny is anchored,” Nami pipes up. “Which means that we’ll find at least some of your nakama.”

The rubberman perks up. “Really? That’s a great idea!”

“You mean, you didn’t think of that?” Usopp asks.

“No.”

“Did you have a plan, Luffy-san?”

“Of course! I was going to wait for Zoro to find me. Zoro  _ always _ finds me.”

Silence goes around the table. Nami looks at him like he’s grown a second head before glancing at Zoro.

“Him?” The navigator points at the swordsman. “You wait for  _ him _ to find you?”

“Oi!” Zoro yelps indignantly. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Luffy lets out a laugh. “Of course! Wasn’t Nami listening? Zoro always finds his nakama.”

* * *

_ “With any luck, your nakama will come up with a similar plan,” Robin tells Luffy, effortlessly swatting the captain’s grabby hands away. _

_ “Oi!” Usopp cries, too slow to snatch back the piece of meat Luffy managed to grab from him. _

_ “Damn glutton,” Sanji sighs. “He’s as bad as our captain.” _

_ “He is our captain,” Nami says.  _

_ “No.” Usopp pokes Luffy’s hand with his fork when it gets too close. “ _ Our _ captain only steals off of Zoro’s plate.” _

_ “I’m not complaining,” Zoro says with a grin, shoveling his untouched food into his mouth. _

_ It isn’t often that the first mate gets to enjoy his whole meal on his own. He plans on taking full advantage of this rare opportunity. _

_ “My Robin is smart too,” Luffy says, food spraying everywhere. Zoro grimaces and Sanji kicks the captain under the table, muttering about table manners - not that their Luffy’s ever had table manners. “She’ll come up with the same plan!”  _

_ “How do you know?” Chopper asks, pulling at Zoro’s arm. “What if they go a different way?” _

_ “Oi, Chopper, you just checked that bandage an hour ago,” the swordsman grumbles. _

_ “And you went galavanting around the forest-” _

_ “I wasn’t galavanting!”  _

_ “And I want to make sure you didn’t pull any stitches and not tell me.”  _

_ Luffy cocks his head at the scene, watching Chopper pull the green vest from Zoro’s shoulders so he can pull up the white shirt underneath to investigate his right side. “Zoro’s hurt?” _

_ “I’m fine.”  _

_ Sanji scoffs. “Zoro’s an idiot.” _

_ “And Sanji’s an ass,” Zoro shoots back. “Now that we’re all on the same page.” He looks at Luffy. “What if your nakama do take a different way?” _

_ “Then we wait on my Sunny!” Luffy replies as though it’s obvious. _

_ “What about our Mugiwara?” Franky pipes up. _

_ “We could set Zoro lose in the forest,” Usopp mumbles. “If there’s one thing he can find, it’s Luffy.”  _

_ “Absolutely not!” Nami shrieks. “I’m not losing our captain and our first mate. And Zoro shouldn’t even be wandering around the forest. He should be waiting for us on Sunny.”  _

_ Said first mate rolls his eyes. “I don’t know why you’re all so antsy about this. I am fine.” _

_ “You’re not the one who had to listen to you scream,” Nami growls. _

_ “Alright,” Robin says, voice firm as Zoro breaks eye contact with Nami to glare at the table instead, red spreading across his cheeks in a blush. “It’s beginning to get darker out. I assume this means night is falling. Why don’t we get some rest and start fresh in the morning.”  _

_ “Good idea.” Sanji stands and begins cleaning off the table. “I’ll take first watch. I’ll wake you later, Usopp.” _

_ Agreement goes around the rest of the crew and they begin to disappear to bed, one-by-one. Usopp leads Luffy down to the bunkroom with Chopper, Franky and Brook not far behind them. Robin and Nami retire not long after. The navigator pauses, placing a kiss on the swordsman’s head. _

_ “Sorry,” she says softly. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” _

_ “‘S okay,” he mumbles. “‘M sorry too.” _

_ Nami smiles and squeezes his shoulders. “Get some sleep, okay? We’ll find him in the morning.” _

_ Zoro nods and the navigator vanishes to bed. The cook and the first mate sit in silence for a few minutes before Sanji tosses a dish towel at the brooding swordsman. Zoro catches it without looking up, sighing as he stands to help. _

_ “You okay?” Sanji asks as he’s joined at the sink.  _

_ “I don’t like this,” Zoro replies.  _

_ “He’s Luffy.” _

_ “Mostly.” _

_ “Our Luffy is fine,” Sanji tells him, handing him a plate. “It’s Luffy, Zoro. He doesn’t want you worrying about him.” _

_ “Then he shouldn’t go rocketing into the forest like an idiot.” _

_ “You wouldn’t take him any other way and you know it.” Sanji nudges his ankle with his foot. “Zoro, hey. Talk to me, marimo.”  _

_ “What do you want me to say? I don’t like this place.” _

_ “Robin said the Marines didn’t get out until after they met themselves,” Sanji reminds him. “The faster we find the other versions of us, the faster we get to leave.” He sighs, draining the sink and grabbing the towel from Zoro to dry his hands. “Go to bed. Get some rest.” _

_ “In a bit,” Zoro replies. “I need to clean Shusui.” _

_ Sanji raises and eyebrow. “Didn’t you do that yesterday?” _

_ He shakes his head. “No, I cleaned Kitetsu yesterday.” _

_ “I can’t keep them straight.”  _

_ The statement pulls a laugh from Zoro. “How is it difficult to keep them straight? I only have two swords, Cook.” _

_ “Most people only have one, Berserker Boy.” _

_ “Goodnight, Sanji.” _

_ Sanji claps him on the shoulder. “We’ll find him tomorrow, Zoro.” _

_ “Hai. Tomorrow.” _


	4. Twin Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finds some noticeable differences in this Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Moving has been a pain. Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly soon!

The sun doesn’t rise in the morning. None of the strawhats are particularly surprised, though the disappointment is thick in the air as they rise from their beds and head to the gallery. Usopp is sitting on deck when the arrive, watching Luffy as he sits on the figurehead and stares out into the forest.

“He’s been there for two hours,” Usopp mumbles to the cook when he pauses beside him. “Said good morning, jumped onto Sunny’s head and hasn’t moved since.”

“What’s he doing?” Sanji asks.

“Worrying.” Zoro walks by them on his way to the figurehead, eyes set on the man that isn’t his captain. “He’s worried about his crew. Worried because the sun didn’t rise like it was supposed to.”

Usopp looks up at Sanji as the swordsman makes his way across the deck. “How does he do that?” 

The cook shrugs. “Maybe there’s some ‘idiots only’ telepathy thing we don’t know about. Come on, help me set the table.”

The sniper nods and clambers to his feet after the cook, glancing over his shoulder one more time before he disappears into the kitchen. Zoro pays neither of them any mind as he stops at the rails behind the Sunny’s head, staring out at the vast forest behind Luffy.

“Zoro’s worried too, huh?” Luffy asks after a minute, not looking away from the forest.

He hums in agreement. Not that he’d ever admit that anyone else. He’s worried about Luffy - his Luffy. Worried about this damn island and the tales Robin told. Though, he’s hesitant to admit to himself, he isn’t worried about this Luffy. This Luffy, is his Luffy, more or less. He doesn’t foresee any danger.

They fall to silent again, watching the quiet forest, trees swaying in the wind. Behind them, the rest of the crew begin to emerge for breakfast. A few glances are thrown in their direction, but for the most part, the two are left alone.

“Zoro.” Luffy turns on the figure head to look at the first mate. 

“Hmm.”

“We’re going to find your nakama.” A big grin spreads across the rubber man’s face. “My nakama too. I promise!”

Luffy is Luffy, no matter where he comes from.

“Hai,” he agrees. “We’ll find them.”

“Yosh!” Luffy hops off the figurehead as the cook opens the gallery door. “Sanji! Meat!” 

Rubber arms shoot over, grip the door frame beside Sanji and fling the captain toward the gallery. Sanji helps and jumps out of the way as Luffy crashes into the room, rushing to sit at the table and shovel food into his mouth. Zoro shakes his head at the cook but crosses the Sunny to join the rest of the crew at the table for breakfast.

This meal goes similarly to the previous. It starts out quiet, as though the crew are just remember that the person sitting at the head of their breakfast table is not their Luffy. If it’s not the lack of a giant scar on his chest that reminds them, the fact that Luffy is only trying to steal food from Zoro’s plate will do it. The swordsman frowns, batting the other captain’s hand away in between bites, while the rest of the crew eat in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

“Zooorrrroooo!” Luffy whines. “I’m hungry.” 

“There’s food on your plate, you damn glutton,” Zoro snarls back. 

“Are we sure this isn’t our Luffy?” Usopp mumbles again.

“If it wasn’t for the lack of the scar, I’d be wondering that too,” Nami sighs. She glances around the table. “What’s our plan?”

“To find our nakama,” Luffy pipes up.

Nami lets out a long moan. Maybe Usopp is right. Maybe this is their Luffy and the outward appearance is just an illusion or something. Stranger things have happened, right?

“Yes, Luffy,” Robin says. “But I believe Nami is asking how we are going to go about finding them.” 

“Exactly.” Nami nods. “Now, I think the best thing to do is split up-”

A collection of moans go around the group.

“Nami,” Usopp whines. “I don’t want to go into the forest again.”

“We’re not going into the forest,” the navigator replies shortly. “We’re going to go along the shoreline. That should eventually take us to a place where we can see their Sunny.”

“And our Luffy?” Chopper pipes up. “What about him, Nami?”

“We’ll search from him after we meet up with the others,” she says. “The more people we have looking for him, the quicker we’ll be able to find him.”

A round of nods go around the table. All except Zoro, whose stopped defending his plate in order to stare at the wall over Sanji’s shoulder.

“We’re not splitting up,” the swordsman says firmly.

Everyone’s eyes focus on him, though he doesn’t move his gaze from the wall. He can feel it, beneath the surface. The katana at his hip hum with foreign energy, Kitetsu calling for blood in a way that can only mean danger is coming. If they split up, they won’t be able to keep each other safe. He won’t be able to keep them safe. And he’d never forgive himself if that happens. 

“Zoro,” Nami protests. “It’ll be faster if we do it my way.”

“We’re not splitting up.” He puts more heat behind his words and turns his head to meet Nami’s scowl. Most days, he’s lazy enough to let the navigator do as she pleases. Today, there’s too much at stake.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Nami snaps. “I said we’re splitting up. So we’re splitting up.” 

Luffy bristles, pausing with his food halfway to his mouth and putting the fork down. “Why does Nami make that decision?” 

The crew all turn to him, staring back at the navigator with a blank face. Even Zoro looks a bit confused at Luffy’s question, more so by his face. His lips are turned down in a frown, eyebrows scrunched tightly. This is his serious face. His ‘someone’s screwed up and now it needs to be addressed face’. Zoro’s seen it used on Usopp, on the cook. On most of Luffy’s enemies. But he doesn't think he’s ever seen it used on Nami. Not even when the damn witch pretended to betray them to Shiki years ago.

Nami’s eyes widen a bit as she blinks at the captain’s annoyed face. “What?”

“Nami’s not asking. Nami’s telling,” Luffy observes coolly. “Zoro said it was a bad idea and Nami didn’t listen. Why does Nami get to make that decision?”

Still unsure of what to say and clearly uneasy under the harsh gaze, Nami folds her hands on her lap.

“Why shouldn’t Nami-san make that decision?” Sanji demands. “She’s our navigator. One of the smartest people on our crew.”

He’d say the smartest, but that would imply the lovely Robin-chan is of lesser intelligence. And everyone knows that’s not true.

Luffy glances at Sanji and then around the table before his gaze finally settles on Zoro. “My Zoro’s first mate,” Luffy tells the crew. “Everybody’s supposed to listen to him when I’m not there. Are you not your Luffy’s first mate?”

Silence fills the gallery. That’s not something they’ve ever discussed - who’s in charge after Luffy. The role has always fallen to Nami on the seas. Or Zoro when they’re in battle. The inbetweens have always been a manner of agreeing on one plan. But a true naming of the first mate has never been official.

“I’m his swordsman,” Zoro says around his dry mouth.

Luffy blinks back at him. “Is that all?”

There’s something else there, in those deep brown eyes. A question that Zoro isn’t quite sure if he can answer.

_ Is that really all he thinks of you? _

“I’m whatever Luffy needs me to be,” the swordsman corrects. He spares a glance at Nami as he stands. “There’s something wrong with this island. We shouldn’t split up.” 

He’s out the door before anyone else can speak up. Silence follows him, the crew unsure of what to say. Luffy blinks, turning back to the crew and looking at each stunned face.

“Zoro’s not your first mate?” he asks.

“I don’t believe our captain ever named a first mate,” Robin says after a moment, chin resting on her intertwined fingers. “We tend to go with whatever the best plan is, on the rare occasion Luffy is separated from us for an unreasonable amount of time.”

“Rare?” Usopp scoffs.

Luffy ignores him and smiles at Robin. “I see. Your crew is funny.” He cocks his head at the archeologist. “What does Robin think the best plan is?” 

Robin’s gaze flickers to Nami, still sitting shell shocked in her seat. “Does it really matter? You’ve made up your mind, haven’t you, Luffy?”

“I’m not Robin’s Luffy.”

“But you’re Luffy. And I have the overwhelming feeling that your voice will be the one this crew listens to.” 

The captain grins. “Your Luffy has a good crew!”

“And your crew a good captain.”

Luffy laughs.

* * *

They find their swordsman napping against the mast when the finally emerge from breakfast, breathing evenly with his swords rested against his shoulder. It doesn’t take much to wake him, as though he hadn’t been asleep at all and he slides his swords back into his sash when he stands.

“Franky, Brook, and Chopper are staying with Sunny,” Nami tells him. “The rest of us are heading east.”

_ You win. We’re not splitting up. _

He nods at her and the crew disembark together. Chopper, Brook, and Franky stand at the helm, waving to them as they start down the beach. The quiet lasts far longer than any of them expect. They walk for well over an hour, the rocky ground beneath them leading them up, over a mound, to the edge of a cliff. The scenery doesn’t change much as they venture onward, Nami and Robin at the front, Sanji and Zoro taking up the rear. Between them Usopp watches Luffy take in all of his surroundings, the crew included. 

“Neh, Zoro.” Luffy turns to walk backwards so he can look at the swordsman. “Why do you have three swords?”

“Eh?” Zoro looks from his swords to Luffy. “What are you talking about?”

“You have three!” The captain points to the three katanas at his hip. “Why? Zoro doesn’t have three hands.”

“Your Zoro doesn’t use three swords?”

“Nope.” The excitable captain pops his ‘p’ and cocks his head at the swordsman. “Just Shusui and Kitetsu.”

Zoro stops to look down at the katanas on his hip, fingers brushing over Wado. This Luffy’s Zoro doesn’t have Wado? But why? Does Luffy’s Zoro not know Kuina and Sensei? Did he grow up with his family, whoever they may be? 

If Luffy’s Zoro never met Kuina and Sensei, does that mean they’re happy and together?

“I use Santoryu,” the swordsman offers. “The three sword style. Yours doesn’t?”

“But Zoro doesn’t have three hands,” Luffy says again, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“He puts one in his mouth,” Sanji says, shooing them forward again.

“Suge!” Luffy’s eyes sparkle as Usopp pulls him onward. “Suge, suge! How does Zoro do that? Isn’t it hard to use a sword in your mouth?”

A smile goes around the group at the captain’s awe, eagerness to see this swordsman’s talents displayed. Luffy pulls away from Usopp to dance around Zoro and check out every ounce of the swordsman’s being.

“It seems something’s never change,” Robin laughs.

Nami’s lips twitch up a bit as well and she puts a hand to her hair as the wind whips around them. “We must nearly be there,” the navigator says looking around. She squints out at the sea, relieved to see that the thick fog has faded to a vague mist. A dark shape takes form. “Oh, Robin, look! Is that ship?”

The archeologist moves away from the boys to join the navigator.

Sanji keeps a gaze on the ladies while the captain trips over himself to observe their swordsman. In far more familiar ways then Sanji’s used to him being. Sticking his hands in Zoro’s mouth to test his jaw strength, lifting the swordsman’s arms. Zoro is good about it all - not that the marimo is physically capable of not being good to Luffy - only raising an eyebrow and snapping half-heartedly at Luffy’s fingers.

Then, Luffy freezes. His eyes lock on the swords at Zoro’s hips. His brow furrows in confusion and concern. 

“This is Wado,” Luffy breathes, his hand lingering near the white katana. Zoro’s eyes widen in surprise. “This is Wado. Why does Zoro have Wado?” When the swordsman only stares in confusion, his voice becomes more urgent. “Why does Zoro have-”

The three monsters sense it all at the same time. A shift in the air. Something dangerous is coming. Zoro pulls Shusui lose as Luffy spins and Sanji ushers Usopp back to the girls. Robin frowns at them as Nami inches slightly behind her.

“What’s wrong?” Nami asks.

“Someone’s here,” Sanji says. “Someone big.”

Luffy snarls, crouching into his gear second position. Steam pours of the captain, rage filling his eyes. “Them.”

“Them?” Nami asks. “Luffy, who are they?”

Branches crack. Leaves rustle. Someone moves fast, too fast. Luffy cracks his knuckles. Sanji inches over to stand in front of the ladies and Usopp. Zoro draws a second blade. A blur shoots out. Stone crumbles.

Nami screams.


	5. Some Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Other Crew start on their quest to find missing nakama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on to chapter five!

****_ The sun doesn’t rise in the morning. Not that anyone’s surprised. The sky gets a bit lighter, the strange glow returns, giving them a source of light to work with. But no morning star appears to light their way. Still, the disappointment is evident as they all sit down to breakfast the next morning. Unease still clear as Luffy - not their Luffy - gobbles down his portion while sneaking bites of everyone else’s in between.  _

_ “Shishisi, my Usopp is better at this than you.” Luffy laughs as he steals another piece of meat from Usopp’s plate. _

_ The sniper growls what might have been a curse back at him. “Your Usopp must be used to it.” _

_ “Shishishi, probably.” He steals a bit of eggs from Zoro’s plate, looking proud of himself. _

_ “Don’t look so smug,” Usopp tells him. “Our Luffy takes food off his plate all the time. Just not everyone else’s.”  _

_ “Eh?” The captain looks over at the swordsman, not missing the blush on his cheeks or the glare he shoots at Usopp, silently telling him to shut it. “Why?”  _

_ “Because I’m nicer than they are,” Zoro replies, poking his fork into one of Luffy’s sausages and popping it into his mouth. _

_ “Zoro!” Luffy squawks. _

_ The swordsman throws his head back and laughs. Luffy stares at him for a moment. Taken aback. His Zoro isn't like this, not anymore. His Zoro hasn't laughed like this since the East Blue. A warmth spreads in his stomach and he smiles at the swordsman, receiving a smile in return. _

_ “Alright,” Nami says, placing her fork down once her meal is finished. “We need a plan.” _

_ Zoro turns to her. “We came up with a plan last night.” _

_ “We came up with a part of a plan,” the navigator corrects. “Now, we need to finish the plan.” _

_ “What’s to finish?” Zoro asks. “Walk the beach, find his crew. Then find Luffy.” _

_ “Don’t make it sound so simple.”  _

_ “It is simple.” _

_ “I think Nami’s asking for a bit more detail, Zoro.” Robin turns in her seat so she can look at both the navigator and the swordsman. “Are we splitting into groups or sticking in one? Who’s staying on the ship?” _

_ Zoro moans. “Robin.” _

_ “Don’t,” Sanji tells him. “We’ve been over this. You’re first mate. You have to make decisions.” _

_ Luffy blinks around at the crew, all watching their Zoro. Confusion fills him. On his ship, the crew make decisions together. Here, they all stare at Zoro, expect him to tell them what to do. The swordsman shifts uncomfortable under their gazes, the bright smile previously on his face gone. _

_ “We shouldn’t split up,” he sighs eventually, eyes flickering to Luffy briefly. “This island is strange. It’s too risky to split into too many groups. Franky, you need to stay. Sunny still needs to be fixed. Usopp, maybe you should stay too, help him out.” _

_ The shipwright and sniper nod at their assignment.  _

_ “The rest of us will head out. Except, Brook, would you mind staying too? We could use some man power here, just encase.” _

_ The skeleton nods. “I’d be more than happy too, Zoro-san.”  _

_ Body language still a mixture of tense and uncertain, Zoro glances between Nami and Robin. “Anything else?” _

_ The two women glance at each other before shaking their heads. _

_ “No,” Robin says. “I think that’s enough.”  _

_ “Good,” the first mate says. “We’ll head out after breakfast.” _

_ “I want to check your bandages before we go,” Chopper tells him. “Yours too, Sanji.” _

_ Sanji hums his approval, taking a bite of his breakfast. “Yosh. You can probably take mine off by now, huh? It’s scabbed over pretty well.” _

_ “We’ll see.” _

_ Luffy turns his attention to the cook. “Sanji’s hurt too?” _

_ “Not badly.” The reply is as dismissive as the hand Sanji waves at him. “We had a small run in with Kaido about a week ago.” _

_ “Small?” Usopp squeeks. “It wasn’t small! I almost died.” _

_ “You,” Nami says pointed a fork at him. “Were fine. They,” she motions to Zoro and Sanji, “Almost died.” _

_ “But they do that all the time. It’s not a big deal when they do it.” _

_ With a bemused smirk, Sanji turns to raise an eyebrow at the sniper. “Thanks. I’m glad to know my almost death isn’t a big deal.”  _

_ Usopp sticks his tongue out. “When you  _ really _ almost die, then I’ll worry.” _

_ “You guys fought Kaido too?” Luffy asks. _

_ Zoro hums. “Hai. He was after an island called Wano.” _

_ “Momo’s island!” Luffy nods vigorously. “We helped him too.” His eyes wander over Zoro. “My Zoro got hurt too, but he took off his bandages forever ago. And my Sanji didn’t need bandages very long.” _

_ Sanji scoffs. “The last time our marimo tried to take off his bandages too soon, Chopper  _ and _ our Luffy chewed him out for an hour.” _

_ Zoro pouts. “I didn’t need them! And I couldn’t move in them.” _

_ Chopper moans and drops his head on the table. “That’s the point.”  _

_ “Hai, hai. You keep telling me that. But I can’t fight if I can’t move.”  _

_ “That’s the point!” the entire crew choruses back at the exasperated swordsman. _

_ Luffy laughs. “You’re all funny.”  _

_ Zoro shakes his head. “You’re one to talk. Alright, Chopper. I’m ready if you’re finished with breakfast.” _

_ Sanji frowns as Chopper crams the rest of his breakfast into his mouth, clearly not willing to give up this rare opportunity to treat a willing Zoro. “You didn’t finish your plate.”  _

_ The swordsman shrugs. “I’m not hungry,” he replies, dumping the remaining food onto Luffy’s plate. _

_ Within seconds, its inhaled. Chopper leaps up, tugging on the swordsman’s arm and Zoro sighs, letting himself be led to the infirmary. A small collection of sighs go around the table and Nami shakes her head, glancing at Luffy. _

_ “Is your Zoro this difficult?” _

_ “Hai. My Zoro doesn’t like bandages eithers.”  _

_ “That’s not what I was talking about.” Nami sighs. “Sanji, go ahead to the infirmary. Usopp and I will clean up.” _

_ “You sure?” _

_ The navigator hums.  _

_ “Yosh.”  _

 

_ “Zoro only has two swords!” Luffy declaration comes when they’re twenty minutes down the beach. _

_ Sunny is still clearly visible behind them, though Mini Merry’s hidden by some of the larger boulders lingering around the beach. In the distance ahead, they can see a path that leads up to a cliff face a few miles ahead. Sanji and Chopper are in the back, Nami and Robin in the lead with Zoro and Luffy in the middle. Nami rambled something about not wanting them to get lost and Luffy barely contained his surprise when Zoro simply nods his agreement instead of yelling about not getting lost. _

_ Zoro raises an eyebrow at the captain and nods. “Yeah. Kitetsu and Shusui. You look surprised.” _

_ “Does your Zoro only use one?” Sanji asks from behind them. _

_ Luffy shakes his head. “Three!” _

_ “Three?” the boys echo. _

_ “Hai, hai! It’s the coolest thing ever!” _

_ “How does he use three swords?” Sanji asks. “He only has two hands.” He raises an eyebrow at Zoro when he catches the swordsman’s eye. “You do only have two hands, right?” _

_ “What kind of question is that? Of course I do!” _

_ “He puts one in his mouth!” Luffy announces. His gaze drops to Zoro’s hip. “But you don’t have that one.” _

_ “Really?” Chopper asks, stars of awe in his eyes. “That’s so cool!” _

_ Nami glances back at them, a small smile on her face. “This is going a bit better than I expected.” _

_ “Luffy is always Luffy,” Robin says with a giggle. _

_ The boys continue to discuss how cool Other Zoro is as they continue onward, up the rocky hill. A thin mist begins to wrap around them, just enough to give a hazy look to the surrounding area. Behind them, Sunny’s shape seems to grow steadily more difficult to see.  _

_ Tension snaps through the air, every member of the monster trio shooting to attention. Zoro shoot forward, snagging Nami and Robin to pull them back, behind him. Both women gasp in shock but allow themself to be pulled back, behind Zoro as the swordsman pulls out his weapons. Sanji ushers Chopper back as well, glaring at the path ahead of them. _

_ “What is it?” Nami asks, pressed against Sanji’s back. _

_ “Something’s out there,” Luffy says. He steps between the two monsters, to stare at the path. “Something powerful.” _

_ “Nami,” Sanji says evenly. “I think you, Robin and Chopper might need to go back.” _

_ “Why?”  _

_ “We might be in trouble.” _

_ “Define might be, Sanji.” _

_ Luffy takes another step forward, much to Zoro’s clear displeasure. He sticks out an arm to try and hold the captain back, sending him a warning glare. Luffy blinks up at the swordsman, cocks his head to the side in a silent question. _

_ Then, without warning, the rubber man snaps back around and stares back at the path. Zoro feels it too. The heightened power. The familiar sense. Sanji is ahead of him. But Sanji is behind him. Luffy is beside him. But Luffy - his Luffy - is ahead of him. And all that stands between Zoro and his Luffy is  _ them _. _

_ “Oi,” Luffy breathes.  _

_ He’s going to bolt. Shoot off ahead of them and Zoro knows he’s not going to be able to stop it. Because nothing can stand in the way of Luffy and his nakama _

_ “My nakama,” he says. “My nakama are there.”  _

_ “Luffy,” Zoro says, because he has to try. Even if he knows it’s useless, he has to try. “Luffy-” _

_ “I won’t lose my nakama,” Luffy says firmly. “I’ll never lose them again.” _

_ Zoro closes his eyes. He breathes. This isn’t his Luffy, but it’s Luffy. And he’ll always follow Luffy.  _

_ “Hell,” Sanji breathes. “You ready, Berserker Boy?” _

_ “Only if you are, Flash.” _

_ Luffy takes off like a rocket. Cursing under his breath, Zoro shoots after him, well aware of Sanji on his heels. Chopper and the girls linger behind them without having to be told. By now, they’re used to that order. _

_ Ahead, a group of figures stand, the light mist giving them an almost fuzzy outline. Familiar hair colors begin to form on the silhouettes. Undeniable presences. _

_ Nami. _

_ Robin. _

_ Usopp. _

_ Sanji. _

_ Zoro. _

Luffy.

_ A dark blur shoots in front of the crew. Branches crack. Leaves rustle. Stone crumbles.  _

_ Nami screams. _


	6. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two crews finally meet and regain their respective captains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a long break! Writer's block has been pretty rough, but hopefully chapter seven will come quicker. Enjoy all!

**** Nami is not a monster. She isn’t made of rubber or genetically engineered or whatever the hell Zoro is. She is one hundred-percent normal which means dropping into the sea from the top of a cliff with sharp rocks waiting at the bottom is going to hurt. Best case scenario. Her terrified screams fill the air. Wind whips her hair, pulls at her clothes. Nami curses her decision to stand at the very back of their group, hidden behind Usopp and Robin.

Sanji may have called her name. Usop may have tried to catch her. But none of that matters now. Now, Nam is probably going to land on a sharp rock. Or in a sea king’s mouth. Or-

Something solid slams into her from behind. Strong arms wrap around her waist. In the blink of an eye, she’s no longer staring at the sea below but the sky and the cliff above. Someone is behind her, holding her tight. Protecting her from the impact of the water.

She still feels it though. The force rocks through her as they hit, the back of her head smashes against theirs and freezing water sinks into her bones. The arms around her loosen momentarily, the shock of the impact stunned them. Sea water rushes into her nose and mouth, but then tighten again as the darkness begins to set in. Seconds later, she’s pulled up. Her head breaks the surface of the water and she coughs and sputters as she bounces with the waves.

Behind her, her savior coughs as well, a slight wheeze in the deep breathes. Warm breath tickles her ear. “Nami.” Zoro. That’s Zoro’s voice. “Are you alright?”

A wave of water crashes down on them, forcing them under again. Zoro pulls them up in an instant, maneuvering their positions so she can wrap her arms around his neck and cling tightly. As he does, Nami realizes there are  _ two _ very alert eyes looking down at her. Moss green hair, darkened by sea water, is plastered to his head and there’s a scar that stretches from the inner corner of his left eye at a diagonal - across the bridge of his nose, to his right cheek. A bit of blood weeps from his right nostril, from where her head had slammed into his on the way down.

“Nami.” That’s Zoro’s voice. This is Zoro’s face. But, it’s not. “Are you hurt?”

“You’re not my Zoro,” is all she can manage to say.

Water drips down his face, some droplets flying from his hair as he shakes his head. “No.” A green eyebrow raises in concern. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? We hit the water harder than I thought we would.”

The back of her head throbs a bit as she shakes it. “No. I’m fine.”

He beams, despite the waves still crashing down around them. “Good. Sanji would kill me if I hurt you.”

Nami is take aback. Zoro looks happy. Not booze happy. Definitely not that creepy “I’m about to stab the hell out of you” happy. Genuinely happy. Like he had on the beach the day they’d met Usopp, teasing the sniper with Luffy. Or, like he had on the Baratie, with her and Usopp, making their captain wait on them. Before life got tough happy.

Then his words registered. “Did you just call him, Sanji?”

She’s not sure she’s ever heard the swordsman actually use the cook’s name. The bright smile is replaced by bemused eyes and a head tilt.

“Hai. That’s his name, isn’t it?”

A hand drops behind Zoro before she can answer, grabbing onto the back of his green vest. The happiness disappears from his face, replaced by a discontent acceptance. Both arms tighten around her.

“Damn it, Luffy,” he mumbles.

Nami’s stomach drops. She’s seen that look on her Zoro’s face enough times to know what’s coming next. They’re flying through the air seconds later, water flying up around them as they’re launched upwards. Nami screams again, hands balling into fists in Zoro’s shirt. He holds her a little closer. For a few milliseconds, they’re weightless. Then, gravity comes back and they’re falling to the ground. Zoro takes the brunt of the fall again, grunting in a vague declaration of pain. Dust kicks up around them as they slide to a stop and a harsh mumble of colorful curses leave the swordsman’s mouth. Far more Zoro-like.

“You alright?” the swordsman asks as he sits them up again.

“Nami-san!”

“Nami!”

“Zoooorrrroooo!”

Usopp and Sanji help her up. Luffy - the other Luffy - attaches himself to the Zoro had rescued her. His rubbery legs wrap around his swordsman’s torso as he peppers the green haired man’s face with kisses. Nami stares. The others do the same.

Other Zoro’s face pinches with a mix or annoyance and pain. “Oi, Luffy, cut that out, will you?” Red spreads across his face his a blush. “I thought we’ve had a conversation about you throwing me places.”

“Hai. Hai.” Each word is followed by a kiss to some part of Other Zoro’s face. “Wari. Wari.” 

“For God’s sake, Luffy,” Sanji growls.

No. Other Sanji. Other Sanji with his hair parted to cover his left eye instead of his right. In a red dress shirt and black dress pants but no tie or jacket, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A cigarette is clenched between his gritted teeth as he storms out of the forest. Zoro follows behind him, barely masking his own surprise at the scene and dragging Luffy out of the trees.

“Let go of him, you shitty captain. He’s bleeding again. How many times-?”

“Zoro’s bleeding?” Other Luffy yelps.

The other swordsman’s blush deepens and he bats Luffy’s hands away. “I’m fine, Luffy, stop. Where are they?”

“Took off into the forest after  _ someone _ decided to go cliff diving into the sea.” Other Sanji’s voice is tense and annoyed as he squats in front of the pair.

“Nami-”

“I would have gone after her, you shitty swordsman!” He detangles Other Luffy from Other Zoro’s lap and pulls at the swordsman’s vest. “Take this off and let me have a look.”

“Minna!” Luffy cheers as Zoro drags him back to his crew. “There you are!”

“Here we are?” Usopp echoes. “You’re the one who took off. We’ve been looking for  _ you _ .”

“Oh. Shishishi. You found me”

“Baka,” Zoro growls, shaking the captain. “I thought we talked about you being more serious now that we’re in the New World.”

“Wari. Wari.”

The captain turns his attention to the other monster trio. Other Luffy hovers nervously while Other Sanji frowns at their swordsman’s torso, unwrapping the bloodied bandages. Luffy cocks his head to the side and the others follow his gaze, watching in silence. Then, the bandage falls away and all of the Strawhats flinch. Nami gags, hand covering her mouth and squeezes her eyes shut while Usopp turns away and Robin stares in morbid curiosity.

“God, Zoro,” Other Sanji groans.

The skin on his right side is shrivelled and pink, though bits of black seem to pop up in several spots of the raw, bleeding burn. A deep cut over his ribs flashes white when Other Zoro flushes and shifts.

“Don’t move,” Other Sanji orders sharply. “You ripped your stitches out. Chopper’s going to lose it.”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Other Zoro mumbles.

The other cook gives him a withering look. “That’s probably because you’ve destroyed all your nerve endings, you moron.” He glances back at the shocked Strawhats, eyes finding their captain. “Oi, Luffy, our Chopper is just down the way. Remember where we left him? Can you grab him for us, please?”

Luffy nods rapidly, scrambling out of Zoro’s hold. “Hai.”

“Usopp.” Nami moves her hand away from her mouth and turns to the sniper. “You go with him. We don’t need him getting lost again.”

“I don’t need Chopper,” Other Zoro protests, a bit of desperation in his words. “It’s just-”

“Zoro.” Other Luffy says.

Power rings through the swordsman’s name.

Zoro watches his counterpart deflate. Hears the message in the single word.  _ You will see Chopper. This is not a discussion _ . Luffy and Usopp shoot off in the other direction, leaving the rest of their crew to watch the monster trio from another reality.

Other Zoro turns his gaze to the aggravated cook. “Sanji.”

“Do us all a favor,” the other cook snaps. “And just don’t. We should have left you on the ship with Franky.”

“I’m fine.”

“I swear to God, I’m going to hit you over the head with a goddamn dictionary and teach you what the meaning of that word is, you brain dead moss ball. You’re lucky your guts aren’t spilling out. And don’t give me your martyr shit either. I could have gone after Nami.  _ They _ .” He gestures to the Strawhats crowded together a few yards away. “Could have gone after her. She’s  _ their _ navigator!”

Mouths drop. Sanji glares at his counterpart, biting down so hard his own cigarette snaps in half. “Nami-san should be saved by anyone who can-”

Other Sanji whips around with a murderous look. “Shut your shitty trap. Don’t encourage his martyr bullshit.”

Venom fills the words. Rage that the Strawhats have never seen from their cook. Even Zoro raises a surprised eyebrow. The cigarette falls from Sanji’s lips. 

“Enough.” Other Luffy’s voice is firm. Like it had been at dinner a few nights prior. “Zoro is not jumping off anymore cliffs. And he’s going to do what Chopper says. Captain’s orders. Sanji, nakama are nakama.” 

The words recieve a brief glare from Other Sanji, but are otherwise accepted. The Strawhats don’t dare start up another argument and Nami hugs herself slightly. Robin leans toward Zoro, clearing her throat to get the swordsman’s attention.

“May I borrow your sash?” she asks, voice hushed. “Something needs to be done about that wound.”

He glances over at her then back at the other monsters, eyeing the disgusting wound still dripping blood. Without a word, he pulls the red sash from his waist and hands it to her. Robin smiles her thanks and makes her way over.

“Cook-san,” she says gently. “Perhaps you’d allow me to help.”

Other Sanji glances up at her, blinking down at the sash in her hands.

“I tend to help our doctor when the crew need medical attention.” Robin’s gaze flickers to Other Luffy, who beams at her.

“I don’t need medical attention,” Other Zoro mumbles.

Growling in disgust, the other cook throws his arms up and stands. “Do whatever the hell you want, I need a smoke.”

Robin blinks as he storms off to the treeline. Other Luffy shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry about Sanji,” the captain says. “He has a bad temper.”

Robin gives him a smile as she kneels down, inspecting the wound carefully. Other Zoro eyes her cautiously, body tense as the others watch in silence. It isn't until Other Luffy puts a hand on his shoulder that Other Zoro finally relaxes a bit.

“Well, you don't look in danger of bleeding to death.” Robin tells him with a slight smile. “Though, I think your captain is right and your do well not to jump off anymore cliffs, my dear swordsman.”

Red spreads across Other Zoro’s nose and cheeks. “Hai, Robin-san.”

Nami pulls away from Sanji to shuffle forward, careful to avoid looking at the blood. “Are you alright?” she asks Other Zoro softly.

He smiles up at her, the blush still clear on his pale cheeks. “Hai. Sanji and Luffy get all upset over the littlest things.”

Nami bites the inside of her lip, glancing up at the clear annoyance in Other Luffy’s eyes. “That doesn't look like nothing, Zoro.”

“It's better than it was.” He winced as Robin finished the makeshift bandage. “Chopper wouldn't let me out of bed for  _ days _ after it first happened.”

“If I may be so bold as to ask,” Robin begins.

“What in the shitty Four Blues happened to you?” Sanji cuts in. 

“Sanji-kun,” Nami scowls. “So rude.”

“Wari, Nami-san.”

Other Zoro gives them a slightly bemused look while Other Luffy eyes Zoro critically.

“Kaido didn't hurt Zoro?” the other captain asks.

Zoro’s brow furrows. “We all got knocked around,” he replies. “Especially waiting for Luffy and Dartboard to show up.”

Other Luffy shakes his head rapidly and gestures down to Other Zoro, who shifts uncomfortable under his counterpart’s gaze. “Kaido didn't hurt Zoro like this?”

Nami gapes at them. “Kaido did that?”

“Where is he?” Chopper's worried voice cries and the small reindeer scurried toward them at breakneck pace. “What happened? How badly does it hurt? Are you dizzy? Sanji! Sanji, how much blood did he lose?”

“Chopper,” Other Zoro whines. “I'm fine. It's just a-”

“Zoro tore his stitches again,” Other Luffy announces.

Chopper lets out a cry of despair and scuttled over to where Robin is knelt. He smiles at the archaeologist and thanks her for her help as he begins to undo her bandaging. In the distance, the others begin to arrive, Luffy and Usopp leading another Nami and Robin. 

Other Nami sighs and shakes her head at her first mate, slipping past her counterpart to touch his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Hai. Sanji’s angry.”

The Other navigator rolls her eyes. “What else is new?” She glances around at the rest of the small group and settles in next to Other Zoro. “This is freaky.”

“Almost as freaky as Bon-chan,” Other Zoro replies around a wince.

“Bon-chan isn't freaky!” Other Luffy protests. “He saved Zoro.”

“Hai. Hai. But he still put Nami’s face on his body. And that's freaky.”

“Zoro, you promised never to mention that again!”

The swordsman smiles. “I promised a lot of things, Nami. I can't remember them all.”

Zoro glares at his counterpart. Any promise should be remembered and taken care of. But Other Zoro is too busy smiling at Other Nami to notice.

“Nami,” Other Luffy says, nudging her. “Robin will stay with me and Zoro. Will you go get Sanji?”

With a sigh, Other Nami stands. “Hai, Sencho. Where did he go?”

“Into the woods for a smoke.”

“Wait!” Sanji cries before she can go far. “Nami-san shouldn't be wandering in the forest by herself. It could be dangerous.”

“Nami can take care of herself.” Other Zoro’s voice is sharp and almost angry. He glares at Sanji with surprising animosity as Other Robin sits beside him and giggles.

“Our navigator is quite capable, my dear Cook. And, should she require assistance, her white knight should arrive.”

“At the last minute,” Other Nami sighs dramatically as she turns towards the forest. “As always.”

“Other Zoro’s okay?” Luffy asks, bounding over to stand next to his own Zoro. 

“Hai,” the Other swordsman answers. He winces again, squeezing Robin’s hand as Other Chopper pokes at the oozing wound. “Just a scratch.”

“Don't let Sanji hear you say that,” Other Robin advises softly.

Nami turns back to the rest of her crew, all watching the other doctor work with morbid curiosity, and ushers them all together. 

“Now what?” Usopp asks, voice hushed. “We got Luffy back. Do we just split up? Leave them here?”

“Their Sunny is hurt!” Luffy protests. “Franky can help Franky fix it.”

“I don't like this,” Sanji interrupts. “There's no way that any of them are us.”

“Their Zoro saved me,” Nami says.

“They aren't us.” Robin’s words silence the group. “We may have the same names and the same appearances. We may have come together in the same places, but their experiences are different from ours. I think their Zoro’s injuries are a fine example of that. We aren't the same people. We won't act the same.”

“That's true.” Nami’s gaze wanders back to the other crew. “I wonder how that happened.”

She meets Other Robin’s eye and the older woman smiles at her. “We don't bite.” The other archaeologist’s eyes move to her counterpart. “I'm sure you know that as well as I do. I’d like to hear what you know of this sea, from your world, if you don't mind.”

Other Luffy glances towards them and beams. “We gotta take Zoro back to Sunny. But you guys can come too!”

All eyes turn to their Luffy, who girls back at his counterpart. “Yosh!”

“Wait a minute!” Usopp cries. “What about our Sunny? And the rest of our crew?”

Luffy cocks his head to the side. “What about them?”

Zoro cuffs him on the back of the head. “Baka. We can't just not go back to them.”

“Oh. Right. Usopp can bring them to us!”

“What? No! Why me?” The sniper yelps. “I don't even know where their Sunny is.”

“Straight,” Luffy replies, as though it's obvious.

“What about whatever’s out there? I could be slain and you'd never know-”

“Oi, Luffy.” Zoro’s gaze goes to the other captain. “What is out there?”

Other Luffy blinks. “Eh?”

“You said “they” were out there,” Nami pipes up. “Who are they?”

“I'll take Usopp to your ship.” Other Nami’s voice interrupts the answer. “We can compare notes when we get back. Then we don't have to tell the story twice.”

Other Sanji trails behind her, still glaring at the ground as though it's personally insulted him. The rest of the Strawhats look uneasy but Luffy nods.

“Yosh! The rest of us will go to Other Sunny.”


	7. Names for Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhats get to know their new acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while, eh? I'd like to apologize for the long wait. Unfortunately, I've been rather uninspired with this story lately. Hopefully, my motivation reemerges. For now, enjoy!

“Do you need to hold my hand?” The Other Nami’s voice is full of light hearted humor as they walk back towards Sunny.

Usopp finds a fond smile on her face when he turns to look at her. The weapon he built her leans against her shoulder as they wander on. Comfortable and confident. It's probably more surprising than it should be. His Nami is confident, but he's never seen her this comfortable when the chance of death lingers over their heads.

“The brave captain Usopp needs no one to hold his hand!” Put on a brave front. Then she'll know not to mess with him.

Other Nami giggles madly. There’s no eye rolling it long moan of disbelief. She looks amused. Relieved almost. Usopp stares.

“You're going to catch flies, my dear Sogeking,” she teases, tapping his chin. “Come on. We'd best get to your Sunny. I need to get back and make sure my boys haven't gotten into too much trouble.”

She snatches up his hand and pulls him along without any more discussion.

* * *

 

The Other Franky, Brook and Usopp wait for them on the Other Sunny. None of them look overly concerned with Other Zoro limps on, hung between the other two monsters, unable go take steps by himself. Other Usopp does look a bit concerned when Luffy leads the rest of the Strawhats on board.

Narrow eyes travel over the group and he glances at Other Sanji when he pulls Zoro passed.

“Nami?”

“Took the other you to his ship. Oi, Zoro, don't put weight on it if it hurts.”

“Doesn't hurt.”

Other Sanji’s face darkens.

“You let Nami go by herself?”

“Don't you start on me too, Usopp,” Other Sanji snarls. “She wanted to go with him and she went. When she gets back _you_ tell her what a terrible idea it was.”

The Strawhats blink at the enraged cook, watching his tense back disappear into the infirmary behind Chopper.

“Huh,” Zoro mumbles. “I don't think I've seen you that angry in a long time, Cook.”

Sanji chews on the end of his cigarette, glaring at the spot his counterpart disappeared at. Other Robin laughs.

“Our Sanji’s temper is almost as notorious as our Zoro’s,” she says. “Don't mind him. He’ll settle down.”

“Don't make promises you can't keep,” Other Usopp mutters. “Jeeze, Robin. What did you guys do to him?”

“Zoro jumped off a cliff.”

A long suffering sigh suggests the single sentence answers all question Other Usopp had. “Of course he did.” His eyes turn the Strawhats, gaze drinking in every bit of him. “Well, make yourselves at home, I guess? Sanji will be out soon, I’m sure. Chopper never lets him stay long.”

As though to prove the point, yelling erupts from behind the infirmary door. Other Robin giggles madly, eyes finding the her counterpart. “Perhaps, we should compare notes. I’m afraid trying to do so around the crew may cause some… speed bumps.”

“Oi, oi!” Other Usopp protests. “What do you mean the crew? We don’t cause speed bumps. Sanji’s temper tantrums cause speed bumps. That and Zoro’s fetish for giving Luffy heart attacks.” Again, eyes drift to the crew. Zero in on Zoro. “You’re not going to be this much trouble, are you?”

Zoro draws backs his lip and snarls. That should be more than enough to send Usopp cowering away with an apology. His Usopp at least. Other Usopp lets out a wild laugh. Beside him, Robin places a hand to her mouth to stop a fresh round of giggles.

“I haven’t seen that look since the East Blue,” the other sniper snickers. “Our Zoro thought he was scary then too. Though, the missing eye probably helps.”

The Strawhats gape at him as he turns back to Other Robin.

“Fine, you two go have your secret meeting.”

Other Robin smiles fondly. “And I suppose you’ll sit and wait for Sanji so you can complain?”

“Naturally!”

“Yosh, yosh.” She waves Robin after her. Their archeologist follows without complaint.

They’ve barely disappeared when Luffy bounds over to Other Usopp. “Oi, Usopp!” the captain cries. Other Usopp blinks at him, eyebrow raised. “Where’s the meat?”

“You idiot! That’s all you’re worried about!” Nami screeches.

“Meat’s important,” Luffy defends quickly.

Other Usopp snorts. “I don’t know if there’s any meat, but I’m sure we can find something. Come on.”

The sniper turns and strolls into the kitchen. Without hesitation or thought. Not even a sneaky head turn to see if his Sanji might see. A simple turn and twist of the knob before he pushes the door open and leaves Luffy inside.

Sanji’s stomach drops. Temper flares. No one, _no one_ , especially not that shitty sniper with their shitty captain can just stroll into his kitchen. His leg itches. Desperate to kick both of them through the wall.

“Sanji-kun.” Nami’s soft voice pulls him back to himself. She and Zoro stare at him as he fumes, the cigarette between his lips now crumbled in two. “Maybe he lets Usopp in his kitchen.”

_His_ kitchen. Because that isn’t _Sanji_ ’s kitchen. It’s _Other_ Sanji’s kitchen. And that weird son of a bitch most definitely is not Sanji.

They enter the room to find Luffy devouring whatever Other Usopp’s put in front of him. The sniper watches with a smirk and amusement, eyes moving to them as they enter.

“He eats nearly as much as our Luffy.” He gestures to the pot on the counter. “You guys are welcome to it. Sanji leaves it in the fridge for when Luffy needs a late night snack.”

“Luffy always needs a late night snack.” Other Sanji brushes past Zoro, his sudden presence startling everyone. “What have I told you about galavanting around my kitchen, Usopp?”

Leaned against the counter, the sniper gives him a wide smile. “Only to do it when in danger of a Luffy uproar.” He gestures to Luffy. “And thus, here I am, galavanting.”

Other Sanji frowns. “You’re not funny. Get my boiling pot, would you?”

“Why?”

“I’m going to go back to the infirmary and beat Zoro to death with it.”

Other Usopp lets out another wild laugh. But he retrieves the pot without further complaint, filling it in the sink. Other Sanji turns to the rest of the crew.

“You might as well sit. Robin will go on forever, as long as she has someone who understands without explanation. And dipshit’s fucked himself up good thist time. Chopper and Luffy will be a few hours.” His eyes narrow at Zoro. “I hope you don’t plan on jumping off any cliffs. My temper for the day is already shot.”

“When isn’t it?” Other Usopp asks as he places the pot on the stove.

“Shut it!” Other Sanji snaps. “Of all the fucking things to do.”

With a smirk to rival Luffy’s, Other Usopp winks at the Strawhats and leans against the counter to watch Other Sanji.

“Chopper tells him four times. _Four fucking times,_ Usopp. Don’t get the stitches wet. Don’t strain yourself. Let the others lift the anchor. _Four fucking times!_ And what does he do? The second we turn our backs, he’s jumping off a cliff like some sort of heroes. He doesn’t even like heroes! Constantly bitching about how he’s not a hero. But then, he pulls this shit. Why? Why does he feel the need to give me gray hairs before I’m twenty-two? Why?”

Other Usopp’s smirk widens as Other Sanji begins pulling things from the fridge. “I couldn’t tell you, babe.”

Shock shivers through the Strawhats - all except Luffy, who continues to stuff his face. Every bit of color drains from Sanji’s face as he turns to Other Usopp. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Zoro smirk. But the marimo-bastard will have to wait. This holds far more importance.

“Of course you can’t tell me. No one can tell me. Because no one can understand that thick fucking skull of his. Hell, half the time I don’t think _Zoro_ knows why he does what he does.”

“It was _Nami_ , Sanji.” Other Usopp says, elbows resting on the countertop.

Dirty elbows. On a clean countertop. And the shitty sniper calling Sanji’s shitty counterpart “babe”. What kind of hell have they stumbled into?

“By that logic, _I_ should have been the one that jumped in after her!”

Which is the only sensible thing this man has said since Sanji met him.

“Ah, but you forget. Zoro’s logic doesn’t resemble our regular people logic.”

Nami lets out a snort and claps both hands over her mouth. Zoro turns to glare at her as she giggles madly.

“I’m sorry,” she tells him, all eyes on her. “But, he’s not wrong, you know.”

“Oi!” Zoro snaps. “My logic makes perfect sense.”

“To you,” Other Sanji mumbles as he turns back to the food. “The rest of us end up as lost as you.”

Maybe this guy is more sensible than Sanji originally thought.

“I don’t want to hear that from you, baka love-cook,” Zoro snarls back.

“Love-cook?” Other Sanji throws a raised eyebrow over his shoulder. “That’s a new one.”

“Your Zoro doesn’t call you that?” Nami asks, leaning against the table to watch him.

“No.”

“What does he call you?”

Anything to steer the boys away from a fight. They need to get along now. Not be at each other’s throats.

A look of genuine confusion crosses Other Sanji’s face. “My name?”

The Strawhats stare back at him. Even Luffy stops eating long enough to look surprised.

“Not always.” Other Usopp plops another bowl in front of Luffy. “He calls you “Flash” a lot.”

“No more than I call him “Berserker Boy”.” Other Sanji observes the Strawhats behind him. “You all look shocked.”

Nami settles back in her seat. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard Zoro call Sanji-kun by his real name.”

“Probably because the shitty marimo never has,” Sanji mumbles.

“Tch.” Zoro glares at the cook.

Other Usopp frowns. “Wait. You guys really don’t get along, do you?” A single look from the rest of the crew seems to confirm his question. An obvious shiver shakes through his body. “Freaky.”

“No freakier than you calling him “babe",” Sanji gestures to his counterpart. “What in the shitty four blues is that about?”

Other Usopp blinks at him, then at Other Sanji and back again.

“Well,” Other Sanji drawls, fingers moving with ease as he chops vegetables. “Babe is a pet name one generally gives to a significant other. What do you call your Usopp?”

“Significant what?” Sanji’s mouth falls open, face pales.

“Oh no,” Other Usopp mumbles, eyes moving around the table. “Zoro thinks he's scary. Sanji doesn’t think he's gay… Nami, quick! Tell me about Vivi!”

She blinks as he leans close, moving back a bit. “Vivi? She's one of my closest friends. Why-?”

“They’ve got East Blue Syndrome,” Usopp says. A look of horror fills his face. Hand clutched at his chest dramatically. “East Blue Syndrome, Sanji!”

“East Blue what?” Luffy asks.

Other Sanji laughs. “Don’t worry about it, Luffy. Usopp’s just being dramatic.”

“Gay?” Sanji stutters out. “I'm not gay!”

Other Sanji glances at him, eyebrow raised, and shrugs. “That's fair. _Zoro_ is gay. Half-gay is more accurate.”

Zoro’s lips part and he stares, eyes wide, at the other cook. On Nami’s other side, Sanji’s entire face goes red.

“Half-gay?”

Nami shoves Sanji back, leaning toward the other Strawhats. “Wait. What do you think I think of Vivi?”

Behind them, the door swings open. “That she’s smart and kind. Has the biggest heart of anyone in the world.” Other Nami saunters in and opens the fridge. “And that she's smoking hot. Oh, and you're a little in love with her.” A bottle of sake sits in her hand as she straightens again. “Did I miss anything, boys?”

Her eyes settle on her counterpart. Amusement sparkled. A smirk graces her face.

“No. That checks out.” Other Sanji turns back to his cooking.

Other Usopp huffs, his lower lip pouted out. Other Nami laughs. Places a kiss on his cheek.

“Not as much as I love my boys. Your nakama are on the deck. I think your Franky went to help ours.”

* * *

 

True to Other Nami’s word, the rest of the Strawhats sit on Other Sunny’s deck. Chopper throws himself at Luffy as Zoro drags the captain out. The group, minus Franky and Robin, settle in on the grassy floor. Shock silence lingers over them as Brook and Chopper wait to be caught up.

“What kind of hell have we stumbled into?” Sanji finally asks. “Those people aren't us!”

“Robin already explained it, Sanji-kun,” Nami mumbles, eyes lingering on the kitchen door.

“What's wrong with them?” Luffy asks, bouncing in his seat.

“You're kidding me!” Usopp cries. “Were you paying attention in there?”

“Do you believe they're dangerous, Usopp-san?” Brook asks.

“Not dangerous.” Usopp shakes his head. “Just weird.”

“Weird?” Chopper echoes. “Weird how?”

Nami, Sanji and Zoro all exchange a glance. “Just… Weird,” Nami says.

“Zo-ro!” Chopper starts at his own voice from.behind the infirmary door. “Get back here!”

The door opens and Other Zoro darts on, Other Chopper jumping to grab his leg.

“Oi! Oi! Chopper, let go of me!”

Behind them, Other Luffy laughs wildly.

“That doesn’t seem weird,” Usopp mumbles, watching Other Zoro try to dislodge his doctor.

Eventually, the other swordsman succeeds, holding the little doctor up to frown at him. Other Chopper pouts for a second before he wriggles free. They watch him grow into his human form, watch Other Zoro’s eyes widen. The other swordsman tries to lunge away, but his doctor snatches him and slings him over his shoulder. Other Luffy’s laughter doubles as the distraught swordsman is whisked back into the infirmary.

“I take that back. That is weird.”

Sanji scoffs. “Does this marimo just let everyone boss him around?”

Zoro sneers at him. “Big words coming from the guy dating Usopp.”

“What?” Usopp yelps.

“You son of a bitch!”

Sanji leaps to his feet. Zoro unsheathed his katana.

Nami sighs and turns away from the boys as they begin to fight. “It's a very long story, Usopp. Has Robin not come down yet?”

“Oi!” A shout rings out from the kitchen. Echoes around them. “Dinner shitheads!”

A round of laughter follows the shout. Gradually, the rest of the other strawhats appear. Other Brook gives them a wave and a grin, prompting their Brook to hurry after to meet himself. The two Robins and Frankys also emerge, waving them into the kitchen.

Meat covers the table. An occasional side can be found under the piles. But, for the most part, Luffy has stumbled into heaven.

The two groups tuck in around the table. All but Other Sanji, who stands at the stove, finishing a cigarette before yelling again.

“Luffy! Chopper! Stop arguing with Zoro and get your asses in here! Or I'm giving away all the meat!”

“MEAT!”

“Luffy, no!”

Other Chopper’s cry is in vain. Moments later, the missing strawhats sit in a pile inside the doorway. Other Sanji shakes his head, scoops Chopper up and deposits him beside Other Robin. Then he glares down at his captain.

Other Luffy grins up at him, shoving Other Zoro to his feet. The swordsman gives their grumpy cook a quick smile as well before sliding in next to his Nami.

“You idiots are ridiculous,” Other Sanji sighs.

“You said meat,” Other Zoro points out.

“Don’t you start with me, Zoro. You're still on my shit list.”

To Zoro’s utter horror, his counterpart pouts at the cook.

“I said I was sorry.”

“Saying it and meaning it are two different things.”

“Boys." Other Robin’s exasperated sigh pauses the argument. “We have bigger fish to fry.”

“There’s fish?” the two Luffys cry.

“Shut it,” both Namis order.

“Freaky,” Usopp says.

Other Robin clears her throat. “I believe we should start by handling the name situation.”

“Tackling the most prominent problems first, as always.” Other Nami smiles.

“I take it you have a few suggestions.”

“Well, Zoro already calls Luffy ‘Lu’. So, there's that. Zoro can go by Roronoa. You can go by Nico. Franky, do you mind Cutty for a while?”

“Sounds suuuper!” Other Franky cheers.

Other Nami smiles. “Brook, Soul King. Chopper, Tony. Usopp can go by Shot. Sanji, Flash.”

“And you can be Kitty.” Roronoa tells her with a wink.

“Agreed!” Shot raises a glass.

Kitty slams her heel on his foot. “You're both assholes.”

Nico giggles behind her hand. “Well, now that we have that out if the way, perhaps its it's time to make a plan.”

“Zoro- Roronoa,” Tony corrects quickly. “Has to stay here.”

“Oi!” Roronoa cries.

Lu pokes him in the shoulder. “Roro has to listen to Chopper.”

Roronoa pouts. “You never take my side.”

“Don’t pout,” Flash says. “It's not like you'll listen anyway.”

“Boys,” Nico says firmly.

“Hai. Hai. Wari, Robin.”

She sighs and shakes her head. “For now, Robin and myself believe it may be best to explore the island. In our tale of the Godless Seas, the marines made it home after meeting themselves on a strange island. I understand your tale ends differently. Our best bet may be to discover what they did and follow the path from there.”

“Does that mean one of our crews may not make it out alive?” A slight tremor takes Usopp’s voice.

“Dibs,” Shot says matter-of-factly. “I'm calling dibs on the death. Right now.”

Kitty and Flash smack his shoulders simultaneously. He yelps and rubs his arms.

“That's a bridge to cross once we come to it,” Nico replies calmly.

“Are we splitting up to search the island, Nico-chan?” Sanji asks.

Nico looks startled for a moment. Blinking at him as though he's a foreign object before she clears her throat. “I'm not sure how wise that is. The island doesn’t seem large but the jungle is thick. We’d best stick together.”

“It’s best if we stick together for the night as well.” Robin turns to Lu. “Is it alright if we stay on your Sunny for the night?”

The captain nods furiously. “Hai! Hai!”

“Excellent.” Nico smiles. She turns to Roronoa. “Now, onto you jumping off cliffs.”

Roronoa moans. “You guys are the fucking worst.”

* * *

  
The Strawhats settle in the aquarium for the night. Blankets and cushions strew across the floor. Nico and Kitty lead the down, organizing beds for the boys. Nami and Robin are offered their room, but the two elect to stay with the rest of the crew. Everything appears to be the same in the room, except for the lone door on what is normally an empty wall.

“Nico-chan,” Sanji calls before she leaves them. “What's that door?”

“Hmm? Oh, the captain’s quarters.”

“Hai. Hai.” Kitty says, glancing back. “If the boys get too loud just yell at them.”

“Boys?” Sanji echos.

As if to answer his question, Lu appears in the doorway, Roronoa thrown over his shoulder. The swordsman swears wildly, wiggling in his captain's grasp.

“Lu, put me down!”

“Chopper said Roro shouldn't be walking around. Oi, hi, minna!”

Roronoa glances at the Strawhats, the tips of his ears going red. “Luffy, put me down!”

“Nope!” Lu cheers, carrying his swordsman towards the door. “We’ll be extra quiet. Chopper said Zoro can't have fun tonight anyway.”

Roronoa moans and buries his face in Lu’s shirt as he carried into the bedroom. “You're the fucking worst.”

Lu laughs. “Zoro loves me!”

The door shuts behind him. The Strawhats stare as a giggling Nico and Kitty disappear, bidding them a good night.

“These people are weird.” Usopp decides. 


	8. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji get a look into what could have been. The threat finally shows their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came a lot faster than the last! Thank you to everyone for the continued support, praise and interest. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!

Zoro senses it as soon as he opens his eyes. The off heaviness of the air. Weight that doesn't belong on Sunny’s decks. Even if it isn't his Sunny. The warmth of Chopper’s small body presses against his side. What can only be Luffy’s arm lies over his left cheek. The room sits in darkness but the telltale thunk of shoes on wood mean the cook is awake. Or at least one of the cooks. The scent of cigarette stench lingers too strong for Zoro’s cook to not be in the room. So Flash wanders around the kitchen upstairs.

Across the room, the door creaks open. No light spills into the room, so whoever it is doesn't think they need any light.

“Zoro?” Lu’s moans softly from in the room.

Roronoa’s quick, quiet footsteps stop and retreat. “Just need a drink,” Roronoa whispers softly. “Go back to sleep.”

The other captain lets out a soft whine but blankets rustle. So he's turned over to go back to sleep. Roronoa’s footsteps return. Quick and quiet. He moves with ease through the maze of sleeping Strawhats. A few moments later, his feet join the other cooks. Then stop as he sits down at the table. Faint, incoherent mumblings drift down from above.

“Must be he senses it too,” the cook murmurs across the room.

Zoro grunts his agreement. “What do you think it is?”

“Nothing good, if it’s got them all twitchy. Remember what Lu said out in the forest? Someone's out there.”

True. Tension had consumed the other captain. Anything that had any version of Luffy nervous makes Zoro nervous. He slips out from beneath Luffy, rolls Chopper over to sleep beside the captain again.

“Oi,” Sanji hisses. “Where are you going?”

“To see what all the fuss is about,” Zoro replies.

“Marimo,” Sanji hisses behind him.

The cook follows without further protest though. Scrambles after Zoro as he makes his way toward the galley.

Sanji tries to grab Zoro before he opens the door. To eavesdrop on what the others are saying. But Zoro pushes the door open without a second’s hesitation.

“I'm just saying-"

“I don't care,” Flash snaps. “We aren't talking about it.”

Roronoa pouts, resting his chin on his hands. “You're ridiculous.”

With another glare, Flash glances toward the door. “Breakfast isn't ready,” he tells them shortly.

“They aren’t here for breakfast,” Roronoa says around a yawn. “They probably feel it too.”

Zoro grunts an affirmative and sits across from his counterpart. A smirk lights Roronoa’s face as he looks at his cook.

“I told you so.”

“Zoro.” Flash turns to wave a knife at him. “I swear to God, I will stab you.”

“There’d have to be a God for you to swear to him.”

Cracks begin to appear in the other cook’s annoyed facade. A fond smile begins to take its place. “You're a pain in my ass.”

“That,” Roronoa says, matter-of-factly. “Would be Usopp.”

Beside Zoro, Sanji chokes on air. Flash’s neck burns red. “Zoro!” he snaps.

Roronoa snickers. Even Zoro can't hide his snort of laughter.

“Wari. Wari.” The mischievous sparkle in Roronoa’s eyes betray his apology. “I forgot. You're a pain in his ass.”

“I have to kill you now,” Flash mumbles.

Roronoa winks. “You can try, Cook.”

Zoro stares between the two as the cook continues to choke on air. No tension seeps through the air. Their words are light. Slight smiles on their faces. No malice. No itch to fight.

“You guys actually get along,” the cook mumbles.

Roronoa glances at him, eyebrow raised. “Hai. You look surprised.”

“That's just his face.” Zoro shrugs.

Roronoa snorts.

“Watch it, marimo.”

“Are you going to make me, Shit Cook?”

“You're lucky the ladies are sleeping. Otherwise I'd kick your ass up and down these decks.” Sanji’s gaze moves to Roronoa, who watches with a slight smile. “What are you smirking about shithead?”

Behind them, Zoro senses the tense annoyance that moves through Flash. Roronoa doesn't seem to. Just chuckles and shakes his head.

“You get along too,” he says. “Just different from us.” His gaze moves back to Flash. “Can we have that Benedict's thing again?”

“Benedict’s thing?”

“Hai. The white egg with the yellow sauce.”

“Oh, Eggs Benedict. Hai. But, one day, you’re going to actually have to remember the name of dishes, you know.”

Roronoa rests his arms on the table and nestles his chin on top of them as he watches the cook. “Why? I have you. You always know what I mean.”

Flash doesn't argue. “Did you two need something?”

“Why?” Sanji lights up a cigarette. “Are we interrupting something?”

Roronoa yawns. “Nothing out of the ordinary. Sanji still won't give me my coffee.”

“We have this fight every morning,” Flash moans. “Its four in the morning. Go back to bed.”

“Hai,” Roronoa agrees. “We do. And then I sit out here, coffeeless, for three hours. Because, I never lose. So, you might as well give me my coffee.”

“No. If I start that pot, the smell will wake Robin up.”

“But I'm tired.”

“So go back to bed.”

“I don't want to.”

“Then suffer in silence.”

Roronoa’s face twists in annoyance but he puts up no further arguments.

“This is normal?” Sanji mumbles after a minute.

Flash lets out a long suffering sigh. “Unfortunately. Give it ten minutes. Berserker Boy will he passed out at the table.”

“Will not,” Roronoa mumbles, though his eyes are already closed.

Zoro eyes his counterpart carefully. Despite his closed eyes and sleepy tone, an alertness holds Roronoa’s body tense. Clearly, he hasn't forgotten about the strange weight in the air.

“What's with the shitty nicknames?” Sanji asks. He moves to the kitchen door, cracking it so his cigarette smoke will float to Sunny’s deck instead of tainting the food.

Flash cocks an eyebrow at him. “Eh?”

Sanji motions towards Roronoa. “Berserk or whatever you call him. Where'd that come from?”

Flash’s brow creases. His gaze moves to Zoro. “What's your epithet?”

Strange question. Or maybe not. Robin did say these are completely different people. It would make sense for them to have different names.

“Pirate Hunter Zoro.”

Across from him, Roronoa looks bewildered. “Pirate Hunter? But, you are a pirate.”

Flash glances back at Sanji. “Yours?”

“Blackleg Sanji.”

A distasteful crinkle of the nose tells Zoro exactly what Flash thinks of that. “Flashfire Sanji and Berserker Roronoa Zoro,” he says, gesturing to himself and Roronoa. “That's where the shitty nicknames come from.”

“Berserker?” Sanji echoes. He eyes Roronoa. “He’s tamer than my marimo!”

Roronoa sticks his tongue out at the cook in lieu of an answer. Sanji stares at him, speechless.

“You haven't seen him pissed,” Flash mumbles.

“What is it?”

Zoro’s already tired of the run-around. They'd been promised an explanation last night. They'd barely gotten any semblance of a plan. Luffy might be willing to go along with whatever. But Zoro needs something. Needs to know what he's up against. If he can protect his crew against it.

Flash and Sanji only glance at him. The cook obviously doesn't know. His counterpart doesn't seem interested in answering the question.

Roronoa, however, gives him a weak smile. “Nothing to panic about. They're not as strong as they feel.”

Zoro levels him with a glare. Its strange. They're the same man. Have the same name. Wield the same weapon. Yet, Roronoa is. Zoro isn't sure he can find the right word. Relaxed.Unconcerned. Soft.

His counterpart’s smile doesn’t falter. “You might not even know them. You guys are different from us. But, you can still protect them. No contest.”

Strangely, the words make him feel better. Weight inches off his chest. Roronoa rests his chin on his arms again, eyes moving back to Flash.

“Sanjiiii,” he whines.

“Goddamnit, Zoro, no!”

“Stingy.”

“Nami was right,” Flash mumbles. “You can't hang out with Luffy anyone. You’re picking up his bad habits.

“Not _all_ of them.”

“Oi,” Flash glances at Sanji. “Tell us about Kaido.”

Sanji blinks back at him. “Kaido.”

“Hai. Anything to keep him from bitching.”

* * *

 

The cook’s tale of Wano takes an impressive two and a half hours. He glosses over the question of why he arrived late to the island with a simple “it's complicated”. Which Roronoa accepts without complaint. Pays special attention to Zoro screwing up the whole plan. Though, Zoro didn't screw it up! The murdering asshat screwed it up by pining it on him.

Roronoa laughs when Sanji talks about the Shusui fiasco. “They gave me shit for that too.” he tells Zoro with grin.

“Don’t look so proud, moron!” Flash snaps.

Nico joins them first. Robin joins with quickly after. They sit with small smiles and cups of coffee. Nico actively pretends she doesn't see Roronoa stealing sips of her coffee while she listens to Sanji’s tale.

The others join them one by one. All still a little disoriented. Chopper scrambles over to sit next to Zoro while Tony clambers onto Roronoa’s lap, eyes searching nervously. Lu and Luffy bound in full of energy and stamina - to no ones one's surprise.

Flash makes no complaints when Kitty and Shot set the table and help pass food out. Though, Sanji sits on the edge of his seat while Usopp and Nami join the crew. Franky, Brook and their counterparts join them soon after.

“So,” Shot says once everyone’s settled in. “Are we just not going to talk about it?”

“Don’t,” Flash orders.

“Don’t what?” Nami asks, looking between the two.

“He’s upset that the sun isn't up yet,” Roronoa says.

“That's bad, isn't it?” Tony asks. Nerves thick in the air.

Roronoa puts a hand on his head and jerks his head toward Robin and Nico. “Not until Robin says it’s a bad thing.”

“It isn’t,” Nico pipes up. “Not necessarily, at least.” Her gaze moves to Flash. “We could very well be waiting for others to meet their counterparts.”

Flash lets out a wild curse.

Kitty places a hand on his. “But not necessarily.”

“No. Not necessarily. Its best not to overthink it, you'll drive yourself crazy with possibilities.”

“So what does Nico think we should do?” Luffy asks.

The captain’s hands are beat away with ease by the Strawhats. Most of their counterparts, however, have more difficulties. At the other end of the table, Lu snags pieces of food from Roronoa’s plate.

“Oi.” Shot finally managed to knock away Luffy’s hand. “Why can't you just steal off your Zoro’s plate?”

“Because he doesn't let us eat off his plate. Zoro isn't as nice as Ro!” Lu declares, favoring his swordsman with a fond grin. “Ro’s better!”

Roronoa rolls his eyes but accepts the reward of a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “What do you think we should do?” he asks, eyes on the two archeologists. “A real answer, please. It's about actually getting out of here, not rank. Hai?”

Nico hums softly. “Hai.” She glances at Robin. “At this point, I believe our only option is to go onto the island.”

Robin nods her agreement. “Nico’s texts suggest that the marines wandered the island to find their way out. None of the accounts are entirely clear.”

“Of course they aren't,” Usopp mumbles miserably.

“It’s a mystery!” Luffy shouts.

Lu cheers.

“You're both morons.” Zoro shakes his head at the two captains.

Roronoa snorts and snags a piece of bacon off his captain’s plate.

“Ro!” Lu yelps.

“So,” Nami says loudly, desperate to get the crew back on track. “We need to go exploring?”

“It would seem so,” Nico says.

“Yosh!” Lu grins, shoving another handful of food into his mouth.

“Use your damn fork,” Flash hisses.

He's ignored as Lu turns to Cutty instead. “Does Sunny still need to be fixed?”

The cyborg nods gravely. “Hai. There's quite a bit of internal damage, Sencho.”

“Yosh. You stay and fix Sunny while we explore! And Brook too!”

Soul King nods. “Of course, Lu-san.”

Lu beams. Though it turns to a betrayed moan as Roronoa sneaks another bite of food from his plate.

“Franky and Brook may have to stay behind as well then,” Robin says. “We don't know what effect splitting from our counterparts may have now.”

“So, Ro and Zoro should stay too,” Tony suggests.

“Like hell,” Zoro snaps.

The small doctor whimpers and presses himself closer to Roronoa at the raised tone. Tension snakes through the air. Roronoa lets out a low growl. A dangerous sound as he glares at Zoro. The other swordsman’s eyes seem to flicker. Shivers run down the crews’ spines.

“Zoro!” Lu’s captain voice rings firmly.

Roronoa’s eyes move to Lu. Tension seeps from the room, lingering only slightly.

“No yelling at Chopper,” Lu says, eyes fixed on Zoro.

Luffy doesn't protest the order so Zoro doesn't bother to point out that he hadn't yelled. Just nods his understanding as Roronoa runs a hand through Tony’s fur.

“Ro should come,” Lu tells Tony softly. “We won’t let him jump off stuff and Chopper will be there. Both Choppers! It could be dangerous, so Ro should come.”

Tony nods without protest. Relaxes into his swordsman’s side.

“Yosh!” Luffy nods with a smile. “Everyone eat faster! It's adventure time!”

* * *

 

The two crews bid their shipwrights and musicians goodbye and head into the jungle. The two captains and archeologists seem to be overly willing to interact with each other. Tony clings to Roronoa’s shoulder, the swordsman making no complaints and pointedly ignoring Zoro. Flash and Sanji seem to be on similar terms. Nami and Kitty make a few attempts at conversation. Shot and Usopp dance around each other.

After a few minutes, Chopper scuttles up to walk beside Roronoa and glance up at Tony. “Did you have Doctor too?”

The innocent question is all it takes for Tony to begin babbling. Roronoa pauses to let his small doctor down and the two youngest members share stories of their beloved father.

It may be a testament to how similar the two worlds are that Roronoa gravitates to the back of the group, just like Zoro. Eyes wandering over the crew. Double checking on both crews without pause. Zoro does the same.

They walk in silence. Let the cheers and babbles of excited Luffys and nostalgic Choppers float back to them.

“What happened to Kuina?” Roronoa’s voice doesn't shake but Zoro senses the tremor in his nerves.

He glances over without answer. His counterpart’s eyes meet his for a moment before dropping to Zoro’s hip. Roronoa’s fingers drop to his own swords, only two hilts lay at his right hip.

“She’d never leave Wado. And I can see it in your eyes when I say her name. You know her. What happened?”

Zoro doesn't want to talk about Kuina. He's gone years without having to think about her. Even now, it makes his chest hurt. Guilt swirl up his body.

“She died,” he answers simply.

“I assumed.”

 _You didn't answer the question_ , Roronoa doesn't say. Instead, the subject drops. Thank god.

“You think this is a good idea?” Zoro asks, nodding to the path their captains make through the leaves and grass.

Roronoa shrugs. “Lu rarely has _good_ ideas. I've learned to improvise.”

Zoro snorts. Sounds about right.

“Your cook seemed upset at breakfast.”

It isn’t isn’t a question per say. Just an opening for possible conversation.

“You're persistent,” Roronoa tells him. “It's his business.”

“If it affects my crew.” Zoro keeps his voice hard. “That makes it my business.”

Electricity flows through the air. Though, it doesn't belong to either swordsman. Both crews stumble to a stop. Ahead of them, Flash swears. Swords shing as Roronoa frees his weapons.

“Why is it always your family?” the swordsman growls. “Why can't we deal with someone else's family? Just for fucking once.” He holds his swords parallel. Waits for a moment. “I'd like to deal with someone else’s family. _Nitoryu Toro_!”

The airborne slashes fly forward. Slice through trees and leaves with no problem. Around them, the plant life rustles. Figures dancing in and out of appearance.

“And here I thought you'd learned to keep your dog on a leash, little brother.”

The voice that dances through the air seems to but Roronoa’s entire crew on edge. But not only them. Zoro watches Luffy, Nami, Chopper and the cook all go rigid. Another dangerous growl leaves Roronoa. A defensive threat.

“And we thought you'd learned the last time we kicked your asses,” Flash growls from somewhere behind them.

“Kicked our asses?” another voice demands. “You didn't kick jackshit.”

“Really?” Roronoa sneers. “I recall you scampering away with your tail between your legs. How’s that arm?”

Haki screams for Zoro to move. He does without question. Leaps backwards and holds out an arm to keep anyone else from moving forward. Roronoa simply steps to the side. A fist lands where the growling swordsman had stood.

A smug smirk covers Roronoa’s face. “See you're as terrifying as ever.”

“Ro,” Flash growls. “Quit antagonizing them.”

Zoro can feel the question lingering in Roronoa’s mind. Why? Why not piss them off? They're pissing everyone else off.

“So, you did take him to obedience classes.”

“That's it. I'm kill them.”

“Aw, how cute,” a third voices chokes in. “The trauma case thinks he's scary.”

A round of sniggers go through the trees. Rage boils in the air.

“Ro!” Lu snaps. His voice does nothing to stop the crazed look in Roronoa’s eyes.

One by one the figures drop from the trees. Colors coat the trees. Red. Blue. Green. Curly eyebrows. Stupid capes.

Something seems eerily familiar about it all.

“They’ve doubled,” the green one scoffs. “Just what the world needed. More of the pathetic one.”

“Fuck off,” Flash growls.

“Oh, that's a good one, Sanji,” the green one sneers. “You really got me.”

More electricity crackles in the air. Zoro swears all of the energy is being sucked from him.

Roronoa lets out a roar of rage. Another set of slashes through the air. Someone grabs Zoro’s arm and drags him back.

“Move,” Lu orders.

Zoro doesn't question it. He moves.


	9. Intermission One: The Other East Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monkey D. Luffy set out looking for a crew. In the weakest of seas, he finds the start of a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> Thank you all for making it this far in While the Gods Sleep! I've split this fic into 3 parts, to make it easier for me to keep track of the important events. The end of each part will come with a short intermission chapter of sorts that will give a short summary of what the Other Strawhats' have seen or gone through on their journey, highlighting the major changes to their personalities. Hopefully you guys enjoy this little treat.
> 
> I would like to leave everyone of a warning of slow updates. My father is currently undergoing a heart transplant and I will be spending a lot of time traveling. Most of my updates, when they come, will come via Google Docs on my phone, so my apologies if there are more errors than usual. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone's understanding. I hope you enjoy a simple look into the Other East Blue Saga!

Luffy hears rumors of a thief long before he sets sail. A redheaded woman who moves with the grace and sound of a cat. Pirates steal and sneak, so she’ll she’ll make a good member of his crew. His search brings him to an inn. To a crying little girl and a woman so full of guilt, Luffy can taste it. Brings him to a story. Of a brave and powerful swordsman that took out an entire Marine crew single handedly.

Luffy needs someone like that on his crew. He makes his way to the Marine base. Finds a green haired man, clinging to life after two weeks with no food and barely any water. Dark eyes crack open when Luffy approaches. Eyes that hold a lot. Pain. Hope. Fear. Courage. The desire for freedom.

“You saved those girls from the Marines?” Luffy asks.

Dark eyes close again. “Hai.” The swordsman’s voice cracks, weak from lack of use and water.

“I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I’m gonna be King of the Pirates. Join my crew!”

“No.”

“Eh?”

“My apologizes, Luffy. But I made a promise. I’m afraid I wouldn't be able to join you until I complete that promise.”

A promise. Luffy respects that. Promises are important after all.

“Yosh! I'll help you finish your promise. Then, you'll be on my crew?”

The swordsman blinks heavily at him. Confusion written across his face. Then, he gives Luffy a weak smile. “Hai. If you help me keep my promise, I'll join your crew.”

Luffy cheers.

 

 

The two meet Nami a few islands later, stealing a map from Buggy. The cheap captain stabs Zoro in the stomach when he saves Nami. Luffy can’t forgive him for that. Once Nami ties up all Buggy’s extra parts, Luffy kicks them into the ocean.

Nami joins their crew with a simple request. That twenty-percent of every treasure be sent home to her sister. Luffy accepts.

“So,” Nami says, eyes on Zoro as they settle into the small boat they'd taken from Buggy. “You're that sword collector, aren't you?

“Sword collector?” Luffy echoes.

Nami nods. “I've heard about this guy going around, challenging people for valuable swords. They say the Marines can’t touch him. Is that you?”

Zoro nods.

He doesn't talk much. Luffy realized that not long after he met Zoro. Unless spoken to, Zoro remains silent. His lips don't even move to smile. A weak upturn to appease Luffy seems to be all they're capable of doing. His eyes, though. Zoro’s eyes never shut up. They tell Luffy a tale of fear. That Zoro desperately wants to get back to something. To someone. But, he can't go yet. He needs something first.

 

 

“I'd like to go to Syrup Island.” Zoro’s soft voice takes Luffy by surprise. “Please.”

He sits at the far end of the boat. Eyes glued to the waters ahead of them. Red seeps across his neck and ears. Head bowed and body slumped.

Luffy can't think of a time that Zoro asked him for anything. Normally, the swordsman simply waits to hear the plan.

“Syrup Island?” Nami echoes. “What's on Syrup Island?”

Zoro doesn't look away from the water. “A man.”

“Zoro needs to find this man?” For what?

“He has a sword.”

 

 

There's no sword on Syrup Island. But there is a sniper. Usopp’s kind of a coward, but he's fun and his shot is dead on. Somewhere along the way, Luffy will find Usopp some courage.

 

 

Zoro thinks he's scary, Luffy realizes not long after they pick Usopp up. The swordsman could be considered scary in battle. He moves like a snake, fast, strikes with precision. Off the battlefield, not so much. Off the battlefield, he’s just Zoro.

That doesn't stop him from curling a lip back and snarling. Mostly when he wants to be left alone. Mostly to Usopp. For whatever reason, Nami presence is tolerated. And Luffy treated like he could tell Zoro to go drown and the swordsman would actually do it. There's just something about Usopp that seems to make Zoro anxious. An anxiety he tries to cover up with glares and snarls. It gives Luffy a funny feeling. And not a good funny feeling.

 

 

The sword ends up on an island with a cook. Not a professional chief by any means. But Sanji’s food is delicious. His heart is pure. The blond doesn't hesitate to save Nami from a Marine. Doesn’t think twice about feeding them when Usopp’s stomach growls.

Luffy can't keep the excitement from his chest. Sanji fights as well as he cooks. He chases the same man as Zoro. But for far different reasons.

“I never said I was a good man,” Sanji tells them when Zoro stops him from killing the other swordsman. “He’s my target. Stand aside, Zoro.”

The man they chase cries out some spiel about assassins. Disappears at a dead sprint.

Luffy’s swordsman clashes with the cook. Both full of power and promise. The two fight into exhaustion. Luffy leaves them to it. Chases after the man they both want.

A slippery little thing with a squeaky voice but a powerful swing of the blade. But Luffy leaves him unconscious and takes the large sword with him. When he returns to Sanji and Zoro, the swordsman leans over the cook. Speaking more than Luffy’s ever heard.

“Luffy can help you,” Zoro offers softly. “I know he can.”

Sanji’s chest heaves as he stares up at Zoro. Bloody and defeated.

“You said you don't want to do this anymore,” Zoro says. “Is there someone back home they'll hurt?”

“Just me,” Sanji admits.

“Then why not take a chance?”

“If I like you, they'll hurt you.”

“We’re pirates. Someone's going to hurt us for something, no matter what. I'd rather be hurt for someone I care about than by chance.”

Luffy’s heart sits a little lighter in his chest. Zoro might not say much, but he knows what nakama means.

 

 

Zoro waits until the others sleep peacefully to lower Merry’s emergency boat into the water. He leans his head against Merry’s side. His fingers linger on the wood.

“Take care of them Merry,” he whispers. “They're good.”

Good people. Good nakama. Zoro wishes he could go with them. Wishes he could just run away. But he can’t. His katana sit heavy on his hip. His promise, heavy on his heart.

One day, he tells himself. One day, when Zoro knows what freedom is, he’ll sail with Luffy. For now, he settles into the boat and follows Mihawk’s viver card home.

 

 

“Luffy! Luffy, wake up!” Nami screeches.

Luffy moans and bats her hands away as she shakes him. It's too early to get up.

“Luffy, Zoro’s gone!”

Gone? Luffy shoots up straight. “What?”

 

 

“You're late,” Mihawk drawls as Zoro’s led into his throne room.

There isn't a better word for it, no matter what the others call it. It's a single room with nothing but a large chair for him to sit in.

“Hai,” Zoro agrees as he shuffles forward. “My apologies, Mihawk-sama.”

“Apologies mean little, Zoro. If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place.”

Zoro doesn't bother to tell him that he can’t be sorry unless he's done something wrong. “Hai, Mihawk-sama.”

“Did you bring my prize?”

Zoro offers him the sword, head bowed to avoid eye contact. Mihawk lets out an awed breath.

“I suppose,” Mihawk says, “You deserve a small reward. This was no easy task.”

“It's my pleasure, Mihawk-sama.”

“Such a good boy.” Mihawk’s fingers twist in Zoro’s hair as he stands. “I assume, you’d like to see her.”

Zoro can’t contain his excitement. His eyes shoot up to Mihawk, breath in his chest. “Please?”

Yellow eyes scan him. “A short lesson first, I think. You can't be late, Zoro. Then we will go see Kuina.”

 

 

“He just left us,” Usopp growls. “Why are we chasing after him?”

“Because he’s nakama,” Luffy answers shortly.

“Because he didn't leave by his own choice.” Sanji’s words send shivers down their spines. “I know the look in his eyes. Someone's telling Zoro what to do. And he might not like it, but he's not going to disobey them.”

“Why?” Nami asks. “It’s Zoro. He's strong.”

“Because it’s not Zoro they're threatening.”

 

 

Kuina looks heartbroken when Zoro kneels down in front her cell. Her hand moves through the bars, presses against his cheek as she examines the bruises.

“I was late,” he answers the unspoken question.

“Oh, Zoro,” she whispers. Her thumb strokes his cheek and he leans into the touch. Soft and sweet.

_You shouldn't have come back_ , she wants to say. Zoro can see it in her eyes. But she doesn't want to have this fight again. Neither does Zoro. So they don't. Kuina strokes his cheek.

“Kuina?”

“Hmm.”

“I know what I want to do. When I get us out of this.” She raises an eyebrow. Genuine curiosity crosses her face.

“I met some people. They're good. Nice. Luffy’s going to be the King of the Pirates. And, when we get to leave, if he still wants me, I'm going to sail with him. I'll be his swordsman.”

She smiles. “The Greatest Swordsman,” she tells him. The whisper of a promise made so long ago.

Zoro shakes his head. “No,” he says. “That will be you.”

_When I get you out of here. You'll be the best._

Kunia guides his head forward. Manages to place a kiss to his cheek from between the bars. “You look tired. You should to see Papa. Get some rest.”

“I will.” Zoro doesn't promise. He knows its it's a promise he can't keep. Part of his punishment for being late is only being able to see one of them. Sensei will have to wait. “But, can I stay with you for a bit?”

Kuina smiles. “Hai. Of course.”

 

 

“Its rare we have visitors on the island.”

The only person to show them hospitality is an older man with round glasses and a sad face. He shows them to his home and puts tea on. The rest of the town either glares or ignores them.

“Is it?” Sanji muses. “I assumed you'd see Marines here quite often.”

“Oh?” The man looks up in surprise. “May I ask why that is?”

“Revolutionaries were once known to hide on this island.”

The man’s body goes rigid. Luffy gives it no more attention. Lets his gaze wander through the room instead. Revolutionaries aren't what they're looking for. They're looking for -

“Zoro.” Nami breathes.

Luffy’s head snaps around. He finds his navigator standing in front of a table, holding a small picture frame. The man turns to her as well. Does a poor job of hiding the unnerved shock he must be feeling.

“You know my son?”

“Son?”

 

 

Mihawk comes to get him after two hours with Kuina. Zoro’s chest aches at the sight of his captain. It means leaving Kuina. Her body goes rigid. Her rage swirls through the air. The feisty spark and anger that only Kuina can hold. All long since tamed. Like Zoro, Kuina learned through the years that she never pays the price of evoking Mihawk’s rage.

“Come, Zoro,” Mihawk orders.

No explanation. No question.

“Hai, Mihawk-sama.” Zoro kisses the hand lingering on his cheek before he scrambles up and after his captain. Kuina’s fingers brush his hand, as though to stop him. But fall away quickly. By now, they've both learned better.

 

 

“Zoro wandered into my dojo twelve years ago,” Zoro’s father tells them. “He was barely seven. Alone. Starving. But proud. The proudest young boy I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

Luffy listens. Not because he cares. Where Zoro came from. What Zoro has done. None of that matters. What matters is the promise. Zoro can't come with Luffy until he completes his promise. And Luffy can’t help him complete that promise until he knows what it is.

His father tells them of Zoro’s growth. His rivalry with Kuina, the young girl who had become his sister. Then he tells of Mihawk. One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea.

“Under the protection of the Marines, he’s allowed to do as he pleases.”

“Even enslave an entire island?” Sanji demands.

Zoro’s father nods. “As far as the Marines are concerned, he’s squashing the revolutionary hideout on this island.”

“There’s a hideout on this island?” Usopp asks.

“Not for many years. Long before Zoro came.”

“You're one of them?”

He doesn't answer. Which is the same as a yes.

“Why not ask them for help then?” Nami asks.

“Kuina,” Sanji answers before anyone else can. All eyes turn to him. “They have her, right? That's why you didn't just leave. Why they trust Zoro to come back every time. Why we haven’t seen her here.”

“Mihawk took her soon after he arrived on this island. He's the World’s Greatest Swordsman. No one could beat him.”

“But that didn't stop Zoro,” Luffy says.

Zoro, Luffy knows, would do anything for someone he loves.

“Six times. He challenged Mihawk six times. Each time, dealt a blow that should kill him. But my son is a determined one. He always pulled through. Finally, Mihawk made Zoro a deal. Should Zoro be able to bring him all twelve of the Saijo O Wazamono blades, Kuina will be free to go. Until he manages that, Zoro is a member of Mihawk’s crew. I begged him not to. I didn't want to lose both of my children. But, once Zoro makes up his mind, there's no talking him out of it. At ten years old, he looked at me and he said “Sensei, I'm going to save Kuina, no matter what. I'm going to free her. I promise”. He's traveled through the four blues. Found two of the swords. But I fear he’ll never find them all.”

“That's Zoro’s promise?” Luffy asks. “To save Kuina?”

His father nods.

Luffy grins. He can work with that.

 

 

Zoro sits on his knees beside Mihawk’s throne and listens. Or, half listens. He has no interest in what the scout has to say unless it brings him to another sword. Zoro just wants some sleep.

The room trembles. Once. Twice. A third time. Then the brick wall explodes. Through the smoke, Zoro makes out the image. Feels his heart drop.

No. No.

“Oi!” Luffy shouts. “Which one of you is Mihawk?”

 

 

“Are you Kuina?” Nami asks as she and Usopp stop in front of the cell.

The girl inside looks a few years older than her, long black hair tied in a knot away from her eyes. Hard, dark eyes that glare up at Nami.

“What's it to you?”

“My name is Nami. I'm-"

“Nami? The navigator?”

Nami blinks. Kuina presses against the bars.

“You can pick locks? Yeah?” she shakes the bars. “You can get me out of here?”

 

 

Luffy punches Mihawk square in the face. Battle erupts around them as the captain flies into the wall. Sanji joins the fray soon after. Shouts. Cries. The crash of bodies hitting the brick. Zoro can't move. Just sits on his knees and stares at the scene before him. The crew came here.

Why did the crew come here?

Long, rough fingers wrap around his hair. Slam him to the ground. He feels the blood pool around the cut on his head.

“What.” Mihawk’s angry growl drags a whimper from Zoro’s chest. “Is this?”

“I-I don't. I don't know,” he lies.

“Don’t lie to me, Zoro.”

“Oi!” Luffy screams again. “Get your ugly hands off my nakama!”

Again, Mihawk is thrown away from him. Zoro doesn't move. Not even as Luffy rushes over. Pulls him up. He just stares at the rubber man with wide eyes.

“Luffy, what did you do?”

“I'm helping Zoro keep his promise,” Luffy replies.

In the blink of an eye, the future pirate king is gone again. Clashing in battle with Mihawk. And Zoro can't move. Too shocked to do anything.

 

 

Kuina moves with grace. The moment she picks up a sword, Nami and Usopp watch her slice through each opponent with ease. The white sword in her hands move as though it’s an extra limb.

Blood coats her shirt and pants as she struts through the halls. Eyes focused on the door that will bring her to Mihawk.

 

 

Luffy is losing. Badly. As fast as the rubber man is, Mihawk proves to be faster. Zoro watches cut after cut appear on Luffy’s body. Feels the pain as though it's his own. After everything, Luffy came for him.

Zoro can't let him die now.

Mihawk thrusts his new blade toward Luffy. Unwilling to taint Yoru with a non-swordsman’s blood. A strike that will pierce Luffy’s heart. Kill him. End his dream. Zoro throws himself forward. Let's Mihawk’s blade sink into his skin. He's taller than Luffy. The blade barely misses his heart.

Luffy screams in despair.

In the back of his mind, Zoro thinks he might hear Kuina cry out in agony.

None of that matters. Zoro’s captain stares at him in mute shock. Captivated by the fire in Zoro’s eyes.

Enough is enough. Zoro can die, but only Zoro. Kuina. Luffy. They deserve to live. They deserve their dreams. His right hand moves over Mihawk’s. Drags the sword further into his body and pulls Mihawk along with it. His left hand pulls the hidden parrying dagger from Mihawk’s side.

“You seem awfully invested in this boy for not knowing why he's attacking my crew,” Mihawk growls. “Are they your nakama, Zoro? Do you think they'll want you once they know? A pathetic little boy who cowers instead of fights. That's all you'll ever be. Without me, you are nothing.”

“Then I'm nothing.” Zoro slams the blade into Mihawk’s jugular. Watches blood pour from the man’s neck. The light fade from shocked eyes. “I'm okay with nothing.”

His legs give out as Mihawk falls. Black clouds over his eyes. For the first time in ages, Zoro sleeps.

 

 

“I want Zoro to come with me,” Luffy tells Kuina and Koshiro.

Zoro sleeps soundly. Kuina sits at his bedside, beside an open window. Occasionally, she slips out the window and sits in the grass. Smiles up at the sky. Enjoys every moment of the freedom granted to her. Taking out those loyal to Mihawk was simple once the captain fell. Kuina did most of the work. With a roar of rage, the young woman tore through any in her way to reach her brother’s side. Sanji and Luffy took care of the rest soon after.

“Are you asking our permission?” Zoro's father asks.

Luffy shakes his head. “Zoro gets to decide if he wants to come. I just wanted you to know. Zoro’s my nakama. I want him to come with me.”

 

 

Kuina and Zoro duel as soon as Zoro can stand on his own two feet. He doesn't want Mihawk’s title. Hasn't wanted it for years. But that doesn't mean he'll go easy on her. And she doesn't go easy on him. As always, she respects the code of honor. Takes no cheap shots. Leaves his wounds untouched.

But she takes the victory anyway. As Zoro always knew she would.

They sit after the duel. Watch the sunset.

“You're leaving.” No question floats through her voice.

“Hai.”

Kuina smiles. Kisses his cheek. “Good. It's time for you to be free.”

 

 

The door creaks open not long after Sanji turns the stove on. Streaks of light have yet to appear in the sky. Four o’clock has barely come. He glances over his shoulder as Zoro stumbles in, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes.

“Zoro. What are you doing up?”

Sanji hasn't yet spent a morning with the swordsman. He’d disappeared the night he’d convinced Sanji to join the crew. Most of the last few mornings he spent in a bed, covered in bandages. Perhaps four in the morning is his normal routine. Though, somehow, Sanji doubts it.

“Help,” Zoro says around a yawn.

“Help?” Sanji echoes.

Zoro nods. “I help feed the crew.”

“Oh.” Sanji feels words die before they reach his brain. Unsure of what to say. “That's alright. You can go back to bed, Zoro.”

Zoro shakes his head, eyes still half closed. “Mihawk-sama says I have to help. ‘S my job.”

“Mihawk isn't your captain. No one expects you to get up at four in the morning, Zoro. That’s insane.”

“You do it.”

Sanji blinks. This argument, he isn't going to win. Pick your battles, his mother once told him. So he nods and gestures toward the table.

“Sit down. I'll make you some coffee.”

“Coffee?”

“Mmm hmm. It helps wake you up.”

Zoro falls asleep at the table before Sanji even begins to brew it.

 

 

“Nami?”

Nami jumps at the soft call of her name. She looks away from her map and toward the door to find Zoro lingering.

“Zoro.” She lets out a breath of relief. “Did you need something?”

“Um.” He rocks on the balls of his feet. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Oh, I don't think so. I'm just working on my maps.”

She doesn't miss the disappointed expression that pulls at his lips. His eyes linger on the ground.

“Is something wrong?”

“Hm? Oh. No, Nami. Sorry to disturb you.”

“Zoro,” she calls before he can disappear. “You weren't disturbing me. Do you want to talk about it?”

Again, he shifts from foot to foot. “It’s nothing to bother you with.”

Nami sets down her pen and waves him in. “It's not nothing. You're nakama.”

Zoro takes a few hesitant steps forward. Stares at his feet.

“Zoro,” she prods gently.

“I don't know what Luffy wants me to do,” he mutters. “I always fall asleep before I can help Sanji cook. And Usopp doesn’t need me to help build things. And you don't need me either. I don't know what he wants me to do.”

“What do you normally do with your free time?” Nami asks.

“Whatever Mihawk-sama tells me to do.”

Nami frowns. “Well, what do you like to do?”

Zoro stares at her. Confusion clear in his face.

“When you're bored. What do you do?”

“I sleep.”

Nami hums softly. “We need to find you a hobby.”

 

 

“What do you like to do?” Usopp asks.

Zoro shrugs.

The crew sits around the kitchen table, all deep in thought. Apart from Zoro. He shifts in his seat. Eyes moving from crewmate to crewmate.

“What do you want to do?” Sanji asks.

Again, Zoro shrugs.

“What's Zoro’s dream?” Luffy leans a bit closer.

Zoro stares at Luffy for a long moment. “I just wanted to be free,” he whispers.

Luffy nods. “So we need to find Zoro a new dream. We can do that!”

“You have better things to do,” Zoro protests.

“Nuh-uh! Zoro’s nakama. Nakama come before anything else.”

 

 

They don't find Zoro a dream. But they do help him find a routine. He gets up at four with Sanji most mornings. Drinks a cup of coffee to keep the cook company until the rest of the crew stumble up. Then he and Usopp play a handful of games with Luffy to keep the captain from disturbing Nami as she works on her maps. At eleven, he sits with Sanji to have a cup of tea while the cook makes lunch. Followed by a nap with Luffy. Another cup of tea while Sanji makes dinner. And a final game before bed.

It doesn't solve his hobby crisis. But it seems to calm him.

 

 

The reach the Red Line some weeks later. Excitement seeps into everyone’s bones. Their quiet swordsman yips and cheers along with them at the sight. Helps Sanji roll the barrel to them as they approach.

“To be the Pirate King!” Luffy cries, putting his foot on the barrel.

Nami follows his example. “To finish a map of the whole world.”

Usopp goes next. “To become a brave warrior of the sea.”

The barrell trembles a bit as Sanji places his foot on it. “To become a real chief.”

Zoro hesitates. Thinks of his purpose. His wants. He places his foot between Luffy and Sanji’s. “To find a dream.”

Luffy beams at him, clearly pleased with the answer.

Adventure lies at their doorstep. The chance to do anything. Go anywhere. The Grand Line may take them to strange places but not a drop of worry stays in Luffy’s chest. He has his crew. A powerful crew that will watch each others’ back with no hesitation. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
